De Frente al Corazón Transparente al Amor
by Jane y Raysa
Summary: Que pasara cuando a una chica de 16 años le detectan una enfermedad crónica* y ¿esta termina enamorándose de su médico de cabecera?, que pasara en esta historia dirigida por el silencio, el amor, la pasión, pero sobre todo la cordura de un adulto con corazón de piedra, ¿enamorado? …. Summary completo adentro...
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

_**De frente al corazón … Transparente al amor …**_

Que pasara cuando a una chica de 16 años le detectan una enfermedad crónica* y ¿esta termina enamorándose de su médico de cabecera?, que pasara en esta historia dirigida por el silencio, el amor, la pasión, pero sobre todo la cordura de un adulto con corazón de piedra, ¿enamorado? ….

Edward Cullen un reconocido médico cirujano, en el área de trasplantes, atienda a una adolecente de 16 años, y se enamore de ella, y ella se valla de su lado porque piensa que no es lo correcto, y cuando regrese la encuentre en un estado peor al que la dejo….

**TODO SE IRA ENTRELASANDO CON CADA CAPITULO …..**

PROLOGO ¡! 

Hola yo soy Isabella pero me pueden decir bella, bueno mi historia empieza hace un año 10 meses, cuando tenía 16 años, me descubren una enfermedad muy ''fea'' y yo termine enamorándome de mi médico de cabecera el hermoso Dr. Edward Culle un Nefrólogo muy reconocido….

*enfermedad crónica: es una enfermedad que esta en una etapa terminal, y que ya no tiene cura..

*nefrología: es el medico especialista que atiende casos y personas con problemas del riñón…

_***** esto según San Google *****_

_**Jane y Raysa …**_

_**Muack, (besos incrustados aquí) **_


	2. 1- La fiesta

_**De frente Al Corazón **_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la gran señora S. Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado!...**_

_El dialogo de cada personaje, es definido, por sus 3 primeras iniciales de su nombre, o si es un nombre pequeño o corto va todo como por ejemplo? a si_

_**Edward -**____** Ed.- Bella-**____** Be- Esme -**____** Es- Carlisle -**____** Car- Emett -**____** Em.- **__**Rosalie -**____**Ros- Jasper -**____** Jas- Alice -**____**Al-**__ y a si sucesivamente en todos los nombres ok, espero que mi explicación sea entendible…._

_Mil infinitas gracias hermanita _ _Sophie Waters, que es la que se ha encargado de corregir este capítulo, sin ti esto no quedaría completo…._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

CAPITULO 1 ¡LA FIESTA!

Hola, mi nombre es Isabella pero me pueden decir bella, estoy estresada por que por que en 3 días es mi cumpleaños, no quiero crecer y dejar de ser la niña mimada de papá y mamá, a veces pienso en quien invento los cumpleaños, pero a si tiene que ser mi mamá Reneé está organizando una fiesta claro esta vez me tengo que aguantar pues cuando cumplí mis 15 no quise fiesta; quise un viaje a Europa con mis amigos del alma Jake,Ben y Ángela, nos fuimos por 2 semanas claro, mi mamá puso el grito en el cielo pero era eso lo que quería y pues ahora que cumplo 16 no podría decir que no así que ahora estamos en eso con algunos detalles que yo estoy incluyendo, estoy un poco cansada y tengo mucho sueño, hace días que me siento así de echo he tenido 3 desmayos, claro nada más Jake sabe, pero le he dicho que no diga nada no quiero preocupar a mamá y papá, he estado cansada con poco apetito y mareos nauseas, ya sé que piensan pero NO estoy embarazada pues soy ''virgen'' todavía se que es tonto a los 16 porque mis amigas ya lo en echo pero espero al hombre indicado….de tanto pensar en esto siento que me va a dar algo pero no creo que sea malo ah lista ¡Ya estoy para el instituto ¡ Y Jake ya vino por mí….

Ja- ¡Hola hermosa!

Be- Hola lobo ¿como estas?, Qué y ¡¿los demás?!_..(Son embri, Quil, shet, leah son los amigos de jake que viven en la reserva y bueno son mios también, aparte de Ben, Ángela, Jesica, Mike, Tyler)_

Ja- Bueno, ellos ya están en camino en lo que yo pasaba por ti...

Be- Ah, Ok , bueno vamos se hace tarde…

Las clases pasaron como borrón no quería que el día acabara me la pasaba muy bien con mis amigos platicábamos, y bueno los quileutes no eran muy santos pues hacían cada broma a los profesores… como hoy pusieron polvo pica-pica en los borradores cuando el profesor los sacudió termino rascándose en mitad de clase y saliendo todo paranoico, luego de que se le paso mando a los quileutes a detención y tuvimos, las chicas, que pensar un plan de escape… Como ven mi vida no es aburrida, es divertida... ¿Qué si tengo un novio? No, no tengo, espero al que me robe el corazón, ya había llegado a mi casa, salude a mi mamá y subí a hacer mis tareas, no me di cuenta de que me quede dormida hasta que mi mama toco y entro a mi cuarto desperté, mentí y dije que había terminado y me dormí un rato.

Tenía tarea a montones para mañana, a mitad de la cena me dieron unas ganas de devolver todo lo que había comido, pero mis padres se preocuparían así que dije que se me había olvidado un trabajo por terminar, entre en mi habitación y vomite todo en el lavabo, cuando me sentí mejor , lave mis dientes y me puse a ser mi tarea que era mucha, acabe cerca de las 3 sentía que apenas me avía dormido cuando mi alarma sonó .

Ah enserio no quería ir, pero ¿para que me desvele tanto si no? me aliste apurada no tome desayuno y salí con mi coche al instituto…por suerte no llegue tarde…Cuando me di cuenta faltaba un día para la fiesta ah… Me sentía mal otra vez no se qué pasa pero después de la dichosa fiesta iré al doctor….

Después de instituto las chicas me invitaron a los acantilados, acepte nada más tenía que ir por ropa a casa…

Metí una bermuda extra a mi mochila y emprendí el camino, las chicas ya me esperaban, el día estaba caluroso pero no por eso me pondría un traje de baño como el de ellas los chicos de la reserva no tardaron en venir claro a ver la función de trajes pensé.

Jake se acerco a mí y me saludo con un abrazo, estaba más raro de lo normal, yo sabía de los sentimientos de mi amigo pero yo lo quería como un hermano no de la forma que él me quería a mí...

Ja-Hola Bella, ¿Qué tal? ¿Lista para nadar?

Be-Hola lobo. Sí, si vienes conmigo.

Ja-No Bells,no me gusta mojarme.

Be-Anda lobo ¿Qué pasa si las olas me llevan? ¿Ha? anda Sí_...—he hice un puchero irresistible._

Ja- Está bien, pero antes daremos un paseo. Tengo que darte algo

Be- Eres un tramposo…-Caminamos tomados de la mano era un poco incómodo pues parecíamos más una pareja de novios que amigos y eso no sé si jake lo tenía claro...

Ja- Bells,¡ Feliz Cumpleaños adelantado! – Soltó una risa - Lo hice para ti espero te guste enana...

Be- Jake esto es hermoso… ¡Gracias!_—y me abalance sobre él,claro casi caímos pues no esperaba mi reacción _

Ja-Oh me agrada que te guste, es que yo… quería esperar a dártelo lo termine y paz que más...

Be- ¿Me lo pones lobo? ¿Por favor?

Así pasamos la tarde…Claro el se metió conmigo al agua y como mi suerte es muy mala casi me caigo de bruces, pero Jake me sostuvo, cenamos alrededor de una fogata, tenía muchas nauseas así que mejor me despedí.

Llegue a casa y salude, no quería oler la comida solo me despedí, me di un baño relajante y me dormí estaba muy cansada pues enseguida me dormí…

Me desperté por el sonido de mis padres cantándome las mañanitas, un pastel y dos regalos, eran los mejores… Mamá dijo que teníamos una mañana muy apurada antes de que empezara la fiesta…. Salimos de casa en mi auto fuimos a centro comercial a comprar unas cosas y arreglarnos. Cuando tuvimos todo llegamos me bañe y aliste justo a tiempo eran las 12:30 y la fiesta era ala 1pm, toda la decoración era genial mi Mamá se había esmerado realmente en la decoración, la piscina era una fiesta con alberca , estaba recibiendo a los invitados bailando con Jake, comiendo, disfrutando eran las 3 cuando me sentí mal corrí a dentro de mi cuarto de baño y vomite genial esto no estaba planeado, ¿por qué me sentía tan mal? Descanse un poco en mi cama hasta que Jake dijo que era hora de ir a la alberca, no quería pero él me arrastro, camine junto a él cuando de pronto otro mareo me sorprendió, no pude agarrarme de Jake porque él se había alejado, entonces todo se empezó a poner borroso y sentí el agua.. me había caído, después todo se puso negro y solo oí las voces que gritaban mi nombre y luego la oscuridad de apoderó de todo…


	3. Chapter 2

_**De frente al Corazón…. Transparente al Amor….**_

_**Capitulo 2….**_

_**Música…: ''Sabes'' de Reik **_____

_**Holaaaa! como están si lo sé ustedes quieren matarme o algo parecido que sea tortuoso, y de gran dolor, pero ya estoy aquí, a si qué bueno pueden ir guardando, sus cartas a los vulturis para matarme,….. En mi defensa puedo decir que la semana todavía no termina jajaja espero sea de su agrado….**_

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la gran señora S. Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado!...**_

_El dialogo de cada personaje, es definido, por sus 3 primeras iniciales de su nombre, o si es un nombre pequeño o corto va todo como por ejemplo? a si_

_**Edward -**____** Ed.- Bella-**____** Be- Esme -**____** Es- Carlisle -**____** Car- Emett -**____** Em.- **__**Rosalie -**____**Ros- Jasper -**____** Jas- Alice -**____**Al-**__ y a si sucesivamente en todos los nombres ok, espero que mi explicación sea entendible…._

_Mil infinitas gracias hermanita _ _Sophie Waters, que es la que se ha encargado de corregir este capítulo, sin ti esto no quedaría completo…._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

CAP.2 DESPERTE EN EL CIELO

POV JAKE

Bella tenia días que se estaba sintiendo mal no había dicho nada porque la veía mejor, pero hoy el día de su fiesta cuando la estaba buscando y la encontré en su habitación estaba blanca como una hoja de papel, pensé que eran los nervios de la fiesta a ella no le gusta ser el centro de atención… Bajamos cerca de la alberca iba cuidando que no callera si se iba a meter pero era diferente...

De pronto Reneé me hablo traía unas cosas pesadas así que me separe de Bells cuando mire otra vez en su dirección ella caía al agua pero parecía una hoja.

Se veía sin fuerzas espere a que saliera, eran mi nervios pero pasaron los minutos y no salía corrí a ver y Bella seguía abajo rápido me avente a la alberca a sacarla estaba medio consiente su pulso era muy débil grite para que llamaran a una ambulancia cuando de pronto perdió el conocimiento… rápido llego la ambulancia y la fiesta se paro se la llevaron.

Todo en casa de Bells quedo bien ya habían pasado 4 días y Bella no reaccionaba el médico que la atendió dijo que la tenían sedada porque era para que se recuperara pronto, le hacían muchas pruebas pero los resultados tardaban me quería morir Bella era más que una hermana, la quería y le iba a pedir que fuera mi novia pero ¡por idiota no se lo había pedido ¡

POV EDWARD

Hoy era una tarde de sábado estaba de guardia, en el hospital, soy un medico con una especialidad en el área de Nefrología*, pero avece siento que me falta algo no se que sea solo lo siento mi relación con Tanya no está muy bien ella se aferra a mí como si de eso dependiera su vida pero ella está obsesionada conmigo más que enamorada, mi hermana Victoria está muy feliz con su esposo James y tienen una hermosa princesa mi princesa, mi hermana rosalie también está bien con su prometido emett ese loco es más un niño que un adulto pero los dos se aman más ahora que Ross está embarazada, y mi duende Alice igual está feliz con su novio jasper mi amigo del alma, ser el hermano de tres mujeres es difícil mas cuando tus amigos ponen el ojo en ellas, porque crecí con ellos nosotros tres nos contábamos todo, las aventuras que teníamos, las chicas si uno quería salir con una chica todos nos ayudábamos, nos conocemos desde el instituto somos más que amigos somos hermanos, pero cuando decidieron conquistar a mis princesas bueno eso ya cambia las cosas, pero ahora son felices con mis princesas estamos en Forks a aquí es donde está el hospital donde trabajamos, Emmett es el encargado de la seguridad, Jasper el es psicólogo y yo bueno soy un cirujano con especialidad en trasplantes de riñón y nefrólogo, me encanta mi trabajo por sobre todo y soy lo que soy por mi empeño. Taña dice que amo más mi trabajo que a ella, pero a ella no sé todavía si la quiero y no estoy seguro de seguir con ella , bueno lo que estaba.

James él es mi abogado lo conozco desde que empecé a trabajar en el hospital por cualquier demanda o cosas así en una reunión conoció a mi hermana y paz ahora están juntos y felices con una pequeña y hermosa niña a la que amo muchísimo… de pronto sonó mi localizador, y vosearon a la sala de urgencias llegue rápido pues era el médico de guardia y encargado...

R1-Dr. Cullen es una chica de 16 años con desmayo y convulsiones, la madre dice que es la primera vez...,-_ Entré a la sala y fui asía la camilla donde estaba la paciente, empecé revisando sus signos por mi mismo su pulso era muy bajo ordene una intravenosa rápido_

Dr E- Una intravenosa, con diazepan, la presión esta alta, 10 mg, de enalapril y constante mente checada, - _Salí a hablar con sus padres..._

Dr E.-Disculpen, ¿familiares de la Srita. Swan?

Re- Sí, Soy su madre ¿Cómo esta mi hija Dr.?

DrE.- - aclaré-necesito hacerle unas cuantas preguntas sobre su hija Sra., su hija ¿Ha tenido algún otro síntoma, desmayos, nauseas, dolores de cabeza?

Re- No, no, no Dr. Cullen, ella no se ha quejado de nada.

Ja- He no, no René disculpa, pero Bella ya había tenido 3 desmayos más, y dolor de cabeza, bueno todo lo que acaba de decir el Dr. Cullen, disculpa si no te dije nada pero apenas me entere apenas ayer que se seguía sintiendo mal ella no quiso preocuparte…

DrE.- Bueno, entonces eso es todo empezaremos las pruebas, ella está estabilizada ahorita, entonces esperaremos a que despierte. Puede que no despierte, ahora su cerebro es algo así como que cubre de los momentos difíciles necesitamos ver cómo reacciona ¿Ok? bueno compermiso.

_Ya tenía 4 días atendiendo a Isabella no me correspondía esta área mucho pero por los cursos que tome sabia de pediatría asique… bueno después de cambiar con Raylers de puesto aquí estoy, a él no le gustan los niños pero no sé que me pasaba sentía como que tenía que cuidar de ella, que loco estaba revisando sus signos que todo estuviera bien cuando empezó a acelerarse su corazón, y abrió sus ojos algo desorientada…_

BELLA POV

_Me sentía mareada, oía a alguien caminando no sé en donde tal vez mi cuarto ¡¿hay dios mi cuarto?!_

_Intente abrir mis ojos poco a poco pues la luz me lastimaba, cuando por fin los abrí vi a un dios hay por dios que paso quien era si era un ladrón, bueno no me opondría a que robe, pero me di cuenta que no, traía una bata y una pijama, y un estetoscopio, ¿Qué? ¿Donde diablos estaba?_

Be-¿que...aquí...quien eres... tu? -_diablos mi voz_ _sonaba pastosa._

DrE.- Hola, eh soy el Dr. Cullen estoy a tu cargo, ¿No recuerdas nada ni sabes donde estas?

Be- No, bueno solo recuerdo haberme mareado y caí a la alberca luego aparece usted….-_bueno en el cielo si se puede decir con un ángel así bueno más bien dios griego, ¡por dios Isabella estas en un hospital pensando en un hombre que no conoces!_

DrE.- Ok, bueno te hemos estado haciendo estudios para ver qué es lo que pasa, vale ¿tienes alguna pregunta...?

Be-Bueno, a decir verdad tengo un millón o dos..._- No sé que me pasaba nunca había sido así, siempre era muy tímida con las personas que no conocía pero con el ''Dr. '' No sé qué diablos… y ¿qué día era?, yo estaba en mi fiesta… dijo que me desmaye y se veía oscuro así que no había pasado mucho o ¿sí? -_Mmm. ¿Te puedo…ha …hacer una pregunta?-el solo asintió- ¿Cuántos….eh…mmm... días han pasado?

DrE.- Bueno, han pasado cuatro días… Oye, oye tranquila no pasa nada, Sí ok tranquila a ver ven…-_No se qué paso cuatro días, Dios eso era mucho, si nada más fue un simple desmayo… de pronto me di cuenta que estaba sollozando, y en el pecho de mi Dr. Esperen ¿''mi''? ¿Qué me está pasando? ¡El me tallaba la espalda y estaba cantando! Era hermoso, pero él era más grande que yo ¿no? ¿Porque me sentía tan bien estando con él aquí si no lo conocía?, sentía que estaba en casa… ¿Que me pasaba?_

Be- Per...r...don… no...Sé que... me paso... es que eso es mucho tiempo, Si nada más fue un desmayo… ¿Que es lo que tengo? ¿Me lo dirás?

DrE.- Mira todavía no estoy seguro, pero mañana tendremos los resultados y se los diré a tus padres, ¿Ok? ahora a descansar ¿vale?

Be- No, quiero que me lo digas a mi, por favor, y no tengo sueño aparte no sé tengo miedo. No, no, no quiero ¿Puedes quedarte?- ¿_Qué me pasaba? ¿Que se quedara? No, pero si que el golpe me estaba afectando. El pareció dudar así que mejor hable rápido_- Olvídalo, tienes pacientes que ver y esas cosas, no te preocupes ¿Si? Buenas noches_- y me voltee tapándome y dándole la espalda, escuche risitas y era el claro no había nadie más, pero ¿Por que se reía?-_ ¿porque te ríes? Si se puede saber.

DrE.- Bueno…no sé, pero ya me voy no te preocupes .Sí, iré a ver que hago el resto de la guardia – se rio levemente.

Be- ¿He, Dr. Cullen? ¿Se puede saber qué significa eso que no tienes a más pacientes que ver?_-el negó con la cabeza-_

DrE.- Nop, ya hice mis rondas tú eras la que más me importaba, y eres la última a la que estaba revisando, ya he acabado pero me gusta estar aquí contigo es que no se eres divertida,_ -dijo que le gusta estar aquí con migo o ¿escuche mal? Claro que no eso dijo hay dios que me pasa-._ Te digo un secreto, bueno es divertido escucharte hablar dormida_-hay no, no, no puede ser eso no mi mama siempre dice eso y jake me molesta cuando en dos ocasiones me quede dormida en su casa no, no, no-_ ¿Isabella estas bien? Háblame Isabella, ¿Isabella?

Be- ¡¿QUE DIJE?! Dime que dije algo muy malo, quiero que lo digas._ —Se empezó a reír, se estaba riendo de mi o por dios o será que dije algo muy malo, embarazoso,no…-_

DrE.- Bueno... dijiste que querías a tu mamá, que te gustaban los postres, ah y nadar y '_'que en momentos como ese necesitabas al novio ideal, que merezca tu_ corazón'', también que era un hermoso bebe…._que se… no, no, dijo lo que hoy no de pronto escuche un sonido que la verdad me estaba volviendo loca de por si mi corazón se salía ya de mi pecho y ese ruido mas….-_Isabella, Swan, Isabella responde que pasa no te alteres, isa…

Be- ¡dime que no dije eso por favor!

DrE.- No, no, lo dijiste lo sé porque te isimos pruebas, bueno tu amigo bueno supongo que él es eso, dijo que tu no estabas embarazada, pero tu padre al oírlo bueno solicito las pruebas y le dijo que se arrepentiría de haberte tocado...

Be- Hay no, ¿por qué Jake?, se debió a ver metido en problemas, y tu…_-dije apuntándolo con mi dedo él se sorprendió hasta yo, pero no se lo hice notar o sea era mi médico y le estaba hablando como a un amigo de toda la vida, creo que ni a Jake pero lo haría sufrir...-_ si te atreves a contarle a alguien mi pequeño defecto, bueno me deberás una comida por cada palabra que salga de tu boca ¿ok? a parte que dejare de hablarte ¿entendido?

DrE.-Bueno, y ¿Como se supone que te llevare a comer si no vas a hablarme?

Be- Bueno, en primera: ¿Quien dijo que me llevarías? dije que me debías una comida No que iríamos juntos, ¿entendido?

DrE.- Claro Isabella, bueno te dejo dormir, está bien, calma, no me iré hasta que te duermas, pero sí antes de que empieces a hablar.

Be- Gracias._-y lo último que oí antes de entregarme a los brazos de Morfeo fue una nana que mi Dr. ''Nota mental dejar de llamarlo mi Dr. ''…_

Bueno en esto se explica un poco de la vida de Edward sus hermanas, y respectivas parejas, ellos ya están juntos, la historia es más hacia Edward y bella por ser el más grande que ella y ella por enamorarse sin darse cuenta que el también desde el primer momento en conocerla vale, y bueno

*nefrólogo, nefrología: es un médico especialista en problemas del riñón...

By: antoCullen:


	4. 4- Malas noticias para el ángel

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la gran señora S. Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado!...**_

CAPITULO 3.- MALAS NOTICIAS PARA EL ANGEL POV EDWARD

_Empecé a tararear una canción que me salió, la primera noche que paso aquí estaba inquieta no se como, nada mas salieron las notas, así que cada noche se la tarareaba, y esta noche igual así que después de que se durmió y me hiciera prometerle que no diría nada, bueno me hacia muy feliz llevarla a comer claro que ella avía dicho que no iría con ella pero en el último momento ¿Quien dice que no? Estaba quedándome dormido ya habían pasado como tres horas, cuando mi localizador sonó era de los exámenes que le avía mandado a ser esta mañana, salí directo asta tomas de muestras, hoy estaba de guardia Eleazar, era un gran amigo.._

DrE.-¿Eleazar hola como estas? ¿Ya están?...

Ele- Si Edward ya está, pero no te va a gustar nada el resultado...

DrE.-¿Que dices? A ver dame los…-_-como el había dicho no estaban muy bien que digamos, nada bien, no esto solo eran malas noticias, y yo era quien se las tenía que dar conocía estos resultados y me sentía mal cada vez que veía a los familiares recibir una noticia a si, esto no podía ser cierto no, y ¡No!...-_no Eleazar podemos hacer otras pruebas, tenemos que a hacerlas..

Ele- claro que si, ahorita mismo le tomo las muestras y las tendrás como a las 6:30 no puedo dártelas más temprano.

DrE.- ¿He Eleazar te molesta si las tomo yo mismo?...

Ele- no Edward así hago otras cosas la Srta. Bella es un tanto difícil, pareciera que no tiene venas jejeje suerte...

_Salí del laboratorio directo a la habitación de isabella me controle antes ella era muy observadora, cuando llegue la tuve que mover pues estaba dormida…_

DrE.- ¿Isabella?, despierta, ¡Isabella!...

Be- ¿Ah?... ¡Ahora no estoy Cullen!... ¡Mmm!

DrE.- jajaja Isabella despierta, necesito sacarte sangre para unas pruebas ¿ok?...

Be- ¡NO ESO NO! ¡¿OK?! Si algo odio son las agujas así que eso significa que mas los piquetes, y di que no grite por esta..._—dijo mirando la intravenosa…._

DrE.- te prometo que no te dolerá Isabella...-_pero su respuesta antes de taparse de pies a cabeza fue un ¡NO! Pero no me rindo tan fácil la abrase y le hice cosquillas mis pacientes mas peque funciona...-¿_Isabella solo mira me sí?...-_solo tenía que mirar y ya veríamos -¿_Isabella mírame alos ojos? ¿Que ves?...

Be- bueno veo a un hombre bueno, lindo, guapo, inteligente, amoroso con sus pacientes, no sé nada mas_...-ella podía ver mis sentimientos mi alma me miraba como yo le había dicho, en lo que ella hablaba yo tanteaba la vena, pero sin apartar la mirada de ella, termine de tomar la muestra, y le puse un véndolete…_

DrE.- ¡Bueno listo ya esta! Vez no tienes por qué gritar ya está ahora si puedes pegarme o gritarme ¿Que tal?...

Be- ¿Tu…tu… me has picado con… una… aguja? ¡Pero que te crees he no eres un baucador solo por eso te has perdido de que te dirija la palabra no te hablare mas¡ ¿ok?…-.-._hay era hermosa pero muy testaruda oh ¿Dije hermosa? ¡Por dios esto no estaba bien!..._

DrE.- ok no hay problema, ya no te hablare otro médico vendrá, ¿Contenta? Perdón no palabras…_- de pronto escuche sus sollozos hay no esto no, no, ¿Porque lloraba? No, no, por instinto creo la abrase. —_ya Isabella, he y no escucha no es cierto lo que dije ¿ok?, ya isabella no llores no me gusta ver a un ángel llorar, es necesario para que sepamos ya lo que tienes ¿Si? Pero no llores ¿Si me perdonas?...

Be- ¡NO! lo…se… pensare, ¿Pero algo anda mal con migo?_-dios mio por que esa pregunta yo sabia que si pero si le decía que no luego me odiaría no..._

DrE.- Bueno para eso son los estudios ¿De acuerdo?..

Be- bueno are como si te creo, pero se que algo me ocultas, pero tengo sueño no voy a pelear hoy ¿ok?...

DrE.- ok dejare la muestra y vengo hacerte compañía ¿vale? No quiero que empieces a hablar y perderme de algo ¿ok?...

Be- ¡Hay no!, ¡No!, ¿Que dije esta vez?...

DrE.- bueno preferiría omitir eso pero cuando me llames, no me digas Cullen, mejor Edward ¿Te parece?...

Be- ¡Hay no! ¿Te llame? Pero si te voy a llamar Edward tu dime bella Isabella suena como si estuvieras enojado con migo, o ¿si?...

DrE.- no claro que no, descansa vale te veo…._- cuando regrese se había dormido, es que ya era tarde_ pues tuve un llamado en urgencias, la arrope, me salí ya era casi de mañana me fui a los baños de los residentes me di una ducha y me puse mi traje, el momento difícil había llegado, pase la visita como siempre, hable con los familiares, cuando llegue a la habitación de bella sus padres me hablaron antes hay dios esto no me pasaba ¿verdad?...

Cha-¡Dr. Cullen! ¿Mi hija como esta? ¿Qué pasa cuando nos la podemos llevar?...

DrE.- Bueno Sres. Swan, necesito hablar con ustedes…-los dirigí hacia mi consulta, y los hice pasar …- bueno siéntense, lo que les voy a decir es algo muy delicado y pueden hacerme todas las preguntas que quieran…

Cha y René.- claro que si Dr. Cullen

DrE.- bueno ella despertó ayer casi en la noche no tuvo inconvenientes, pero los exámenes que se le tomaron bueno nos mostraron que Isabella tiene una elevación en la creatinina**, potasio**, sodio** y urea**, esto quiere decir que tiene Insuficiencia Renal Terminal**, sus riñones no están trabajando al cien por ciento es un daño irreversible, y necesitamos darle tratamiento para estabilizarla, los síntomas que presento anteriormente son los que nos indicaron eso, los laboratorios nos lo confirmaron.

Cha- pero ella nunca se enfermo verdad Renee?, ella es muy sana ¿Porque paso esto? …

DrE.- bueno su desarrollo vino y con eso su cuerpo, no soporto eso, es como un auto sin gasolina, no funciona así el cuerpo de Isabella..

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ok pues aquí esta otro capitulo, se que es algo conuso pero que creen que pase con bella? Yo digo que?... Gracias, por leer y la espera, nos leemos el lunes que viene…

Creatinina**: Se trata de un producto de desecho del metabolismo normal de los músculos que habitualmente produce el cuerpo en una tasa muy constante, y que normalmente filtran los riñones excretándola en la orina.

Potasio**: El **potasio** es un elemento químico de la tabla periódica cuyo símbolo químico es **K**

Sodio**: El **sodio** es un elemento químico de símbolo **Na**

Urea**: Sustancia orgánica tóxica, resultante de la degradación de sustancias nitrogenadas en el organismo de muchas especies de mamíferos, que se expulsa a través de la orina y del sudor.

Insuficiencia Renal Terminal**: Enfermedad de los riñones..

Ya saben mas de 7 likes capitulo adelantado!...

Locura realizada…

Cambio y fuera….

By:antoCullen::


	5. 5- Dando malas noticias

LOS PERZONAJES SON DE LA GRAN SEÑORA MEYER, SOLO ME ADJUDICO LA HISTORIA…

CAP. 4 DANDO MALAS NOTICIAS POV EDWARD

Les había dicho una parte a los padres de bella pero faltaba otra no sé ¿Porque me sentía así? Siempre me sentía mal cuando les decía a las personas que sus familiares tenían esta enfermedad o necesitaban el tratamiento, ¿Pero con bella era muy diferente? ¿Como lo iba a tomar?...

DrE.- He Sres. Swan Isabella no sabe nada pero quisiera hablar con ella es muy inteligente y se da cuenta de las cosas, ustedes pueden acompañarme claro esta…

Cha.- claro que es inteligente es igual que su madre, de terca inteligente y testaruda, ¿Dr. Cullen cuando se aria el procedimiento? ¿O lo que sea que es y como seria?...

DrE.- bueno hoy mismo esta programada para las 10:30 am, no podemos dejar pasar mas tiempo, tiene que firmarme unas solicitudes, de que sabe lo que le vamos a ser a su hija claro esta que les explicare, también hay una de anestesia explicándole los riesgo que conlleva una cirugía, lo que le vamos a ser a Isabella es ponerle un catéter de Hemodialisis* que va conectado a una arteria y directo a su corazón, estará dormida como ya les he dicho no es doloroso, cuando reciba el tratamiento estará dormida a causa de la anestesia pero nada mas ¿Hay riesgo si? Como todo pero estará bien…

Re.- ¿Dr. Cullen quien estará con ella quien será el medico a cargo para esa cirugía?...

DrE.- Sra. Swan yo se re el que este a cargo de ella, el encargado de colocar el catéter, y de ver que su tratamiento este bien yo soy el medico a cargo de Isabella y también soy el cirujano, soy el encargado de hacer los trasplantes, y todo lo que conlleva a eso, cuando logremos estabilizar a Isabella, podremos ver si es candidata a un trasplante de riñón, los donadores pueden ser ustedes sus padres o sus hermanos, si es que tiene ¿Tienen que ser mayores de 18 años?...

Cha.- no doctor es hija única pero yo seré el que se haga esos estudios lo mas pronto posible, no quiero que sufra mi princesa.

DrE.- Sr. Swan primero estabilizaremos a Isabella, veremos como funciona el tratamiento, y llevaremos a cabo todas las pruebas para un trasplante, pero un trasplante también tiene sus riesgo tenemos un 80% de que todo funcione al 100, el otro 20% es de que resulte en un rechazo por parte del organismo de Isabella quiero que tengan muy presente eso pues no siempre todo sale como esperamos, ahora firme aquí por favor eh iremos a hablar con Isabella..

Cha.-claro que lo entendemos y aprovecha remos ese 80% para que nuestra hija este bien lo que sea lo aremos.

DrE.- entonces acompáñenme a ver a su hija, esto será un tanto difícil pero todo es par que ella este bien…

_Salimos, de mi oficina en dirección al cuarto de bella, me sentía tenso, ni en mi primera cirugía me sentí a si pero es que bella no sabia que esperar, ella siempre hacia lo opuesto a lo que esperaba, mis pacientes reaccionaban mal a veces le teníamos que dar calmantes pero bella era otra cosa, un eclipse en el que no podía ver un amanecer que me segaba cuando va apareciendo ella era un sol tenia una sonrisa claro que me decía cosas que eran de una chica de 20 y o una de 16 pero era muy madura claro ¿Que mas se podía esperar?..._

POV BELLA

Be.- ¡Hola Edward! buenos días ¿Papá, y mamá? ¿Que les pasa?...-_los salude claro Edward me avía dicho que hablaría con migo primero, pero no había roto su promesa pero ¿Porque papá estaba tan tiste?..._

Cha.- hola princesa como te sientes ¿Tu mamá? No tarda en llegar si eso…

DrE.- bella ¿Recuerdas que te tome los laboratorios? ¿Para ver como estabas?...

Be.- si claro me picaste y odio las agujas._-claro que me acuerdo si casi me le lanzo en sima al Dr. sexy y lo beso pero jugo sucio ¡NO! ¿''acabo de llamarlo Dr. sexy''? Hay dios ¡No!.._

POV EDWARD

_No sabia como decirle a bella esto ¿Como hablar con ella? Cuando le di la noticia ella no dijo nada solo se quedo callada, quería que gritara, pataleara, me golpeara pero ella no dijo nada me imagine todas las reacciones posibles, como mis otros pacientes pero no claro porque no lo pensé antes ella no era igual a mis pacientes ella era especial, y siempre me sorprendía cuando creía que aria algo hacia lo contrario, se quedo con la mirada triste sin vida le explique el procedimiento que le aria pensé que no me escucho o algo pues no recibí respuesta cuando acabe de explicarle pero estaba atenta su cuerpo estaba aquí su mente se había refugiado como la primera vez, la prepararon para el quirófano, no me despegue de ella en ningún momento, antes de salir de su cuarto me pregunto algo primera vez que hablaba desde que le dije de su enfermedad.._

Be.- ¿Edward? Tu… tu.. podrías entrar con migo si puedes.. es…es…que meda miedo dormir y nos e…-_en ese momento sus lagrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas me dolía verla a si, en los pocos días se había mostrado fuerte y madura una chica guerrera.._

DrE.- claro que si bella de echo te cuento un secreto, yo voy a ser el que te ponga el catéter y todo saldrá bien, voy a estar a tu lado todo el tiempo y te cuidare ¿ok?...-_salimos del cuarto y entramos al área de quirófano claro yo me separe de ella y fui a cambiarme por mi quirúrgico, y a lavarme cuando llegue a su lado ya le estaban administrando la anestesia lo ultimo que me dijo me dejo entre feliz y confundido creo .._

Be.- ¿Edward? Te fuiste no permaneciste a mi lado todo el tiempo primera promesa rota Cullen, te quiero…_la cirugía fue un éxito no hubo problema alguno, cuando bajamos sus padres estaban muy preocupados pero los calme diciendo que todo estaba bien, y que estaba dormida por la anestesia despertaría en una horas, la maquina en la que le daría su tratamiento estaba casi lista la termine de preparar, la conecte y paso su tratamiento hablando en sueños, creo que lo que no decía despierta su enojo y su tristeza la decía o soñaba se sentía triste y que no podría a ser lo que le gustaba la playa, terminamos bien sin problemas la desconecte y arregle todo se despertó, le hice preguntas pero no respondió estaba enojada y triste eso ya lo sabía, pase a dar mi ronda antes de irme a dormir un rato, antes de entrar escuche a su padre hablándole el se había quedado._

Cha.- ¿Bella cariño? Tienes que comer, háblame, princesa no has comido nada desde hace horas me parte verte a si.._ A mi también me partía verla así sin vida, cuando estaba dormida los primeros días era un ángel que se había caído enfrente mío pero veía esa luz de vida y amor que ella tenia ¿Pero ahora? Solo veía y sentía que su cuerpo estaba pero ella no, su luz, esa chispa que me decía que no aria lo que pensaba no estaba, encerrada en su mente. Termine mis notas de mis pacientes he indicando medicamentos y asiendo cambios a para mañana cuando fui a dejarlos al archivo de los expedientes de regreso la puerta de bella estaba abierta, entre y su padre no estaba de seguro había ido a la cafetería, ella estaba dormida y destapada la arrope pero cuando moví las sabanas algo callo era una carpeta con recortes de vestidos, bermudas, zapatos, carteras, bolsos, ¿Como sabia eso? Mi hermana era una diseñadora y nos hacia cambios de look a mi y demás odiaba esos día jeje, pero eso me trajo una idea que a lo mejor ayudaría a bella o eso creo,… llame a mi hermana favorita claro ella seria parte del plan…._

Ho! Aparecerá alice si la primera en conocer a bella! Pobre Edward, bella lo enloquece…. Bueno nos vemos en el sig, con la aventura de alice sip….

By:antoCullen::


	6. 6- Un cambio y una amiga duende

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen única y exclusivamente a la gran señora S. Meyer. Yo solo me adjudico la historia que espero sea de su agrado!...**_

CAP. 5 UN CANVIO Y UNA AMIGA DUENDE POV ALICE

_¡Ha nadie me llama en la madrugada! ¡He interrumpe mi sueño al menos que quiera a una Alice enojada y quiera estar muerto! ¡Mi hermanito me llamo claro porque no!_

_LLAMADA***_

**Al.- ¡Quien sea que sea mas le vale que sea importante!..**

**DrE.- ¿Alice duende como te va en esta noche hermosa? ¡Y si es importante es un código ROJO!**_...- ese código lo invente cuando mis hermanas y yo necesitábamos un cambio de look o teníamos que comprar algo que estaba de moda, Edward lo odiaba…pues al ser el único ''hombre'', tenia que acompañar a sus hermanitas de compras a un que era el que cargaba jajaja.._

**Al.- Edward vez la hora que es no es mi culpa si estas de guardia ¿Hay personas que si dormimos sabes?**_...- claro cuando estaba de guardia, tenia que molestar ¡Una locura!..._

**DrE.-claro que lo se duende, pero enserio no te molestaría a estas horas con algo si no fuera importante..**

**Al.- ¿Que necesitas Edward?...**

**DrE.- necesito que vengas mañana, ¿Si puedes?..**

**Al.- ¡Edward Anthony Cullen! ¿Me has despertado para eso nada mas? Pero te costara, claro allí mañana ahora necesito mis horas de sueño que has interrumpido ..**

**Me volví a dormir era una noche muy hermosa como para estar despierta, cuando mi despertador sonó me pare me di un baño y me aliste para ir a ver a mi hermanito, llegue al hospital ya me conocían así que me dejaron entrar me fui directo a la oficina de Edward no estaba espere ya llevaba 30 minutos esto no me gustaba esperar no era lo mio … **

**POV EDWARD**

_Estaba pasando visita bella seguía igual ojala Alice la animara.. iba directo a mi oficina cuando abrí, Alice estaba ahí esperando.._

DrE.- ¡Alice que bueno que viniste! No sabes como te lo agradezco, te debo una..

Al.- ¿Bueno hermanito que quieres que haga? Valla con razón me hablaste tienes ojeras y una cara de sueño jejeje empecemos vamos.. _bromee con el, las chicas siempre le asíamos bromas y cambios jajaja y ¡Lo odiaba!..._

DrE.- Alice tengo una paciente apenas ayer se entero que tenia Insuficiencia Renal y yo fui el que le dio esa noticia tan dolorosa, y ayer le puse su catéter de hemodiálisis, esta muy deprimida no habla no come no hace nada estoy muy preocupado y…

Al.- ¿Haber y que tengo yo que ver en todo esto? Edward no soy psicóloga, para eso esta jasper ¿no?..

DrE.- ¡Alice es que ella te adora eres SU diseñadora favorita! Y lo se por que ayer vi un álbum que esta hecho por ella ¡Dedicado a ti! Claro que ella no sabe que yo lo se, ¡Por favor Alice are lo que quieras!..

Al.- esta bien, esta bien lo are, vamos a ver ah mi fan #1 jejeje…

_Salimos de la oficina Alice iba muy feliz algo que no me gustaba pero por bella aria lo que fuera llegamos a su habitación estaba dormida eso según ella pero claro que no .._

DrE.- entra Alice, espera, ¿Bella? Isabella, has me caso se que no estas durmiendo así que no seas floja mira que te he traído a una estrella me ha costado la vida ¿Bella?...

Be.- ¿Si sabes que no estoy dormida para que molestas tanto? Cullen llévate a tu sorpresa o lo que sea deja me en paz… ¡Cullen! ..

Al.- jajaja si quieres que te deje en paz bella me voy, pensé que tenia una fan muy animada como me dijeron pero veo que no, me pone muy triste eso, vamos pequeño Cullen deja a bella dormir..

_Jajaja la cara de mi bella era de foto, cuando escucho a Alice hablar no por nada estaba con Jasper, ¿Esperen a caso dije mi bella? No, no era la emoción si eso.._

Be.- ¡NO!.. espera ¿Tu..tu.. eres… A.M. no, no pero como? ¿Cullen que es esto?...

Al.- bueno si soy yo Alice Cullen..._creo que a bella se le olvido respirar todo por el apellido Cullen creo …_

DrE.- bella respira jejeje

Be.- ¿Er..es..e..eres cullen?...

Al.- si soy hermana de este mastodonte jejeje A.M. es mi empresa Alice & Marie para que no me reconozcan jejeje, ¿Pero tu como estas bella? Me contaron que estabas triste y que eras mi fan #1 a mi no me gusta que estes triste…

DrE.- duende tiene que descansar, solo quería que la conocieras a si que después vienes ¿No?...

Be.- ¡NO! Digo ¿No verdad Alice..? ¿Cullen no interrumpas quieres?...

Al.- claro que no cállate Eddie deja que platiquemos un rato…_-y asi las deje Alice se quedo con bella claro yo me tenia que ir porque, tenia muchos pacientes regrese en media hora y seguían platicando por lo menos Alice había echo que bella comiera … no se por que me preocupaba tanto por ella, revise a mis pacientes como siempre, claro Alice tendría a bella entretenida eso esperaba …_

POV BELLA

Estaba con Alice a mi no me gustaba mucho ir de compras no era adicta o asi claro tenia mi tarjeta de crédito según mi madre 'una adolecente tenia que tener una pues no se sabe cuando vas a tener una emergencia de 'moda' jajaja creo que mi mama y Alice se llevarían muy bien….

Be- es que no me lo puedo creer esta aquí es que eres un fenómeno en la moda ¡No es un sueño! ¿No se ni como llamarte?..

Al- dime Alice llámame de tu usted es muy viejo, y si estas despierta bella…

Be-¡Woo!...

Al- bella me han dicho que estas muy triste ¿Por que? Bueno se que estas triste por tu enfermedad pero eso no tiene un impedimento….

Be- si Alice, si lo tiene mi vida ¿Que voy a ser ahora? Mira yo no era muy social, digo mis amigos son puros hombres, mi vida ¿No se que voy hacer ahora? ¿Como se los dire? ¿Mis sueños? No se, mira quiero estar sola ¿si? Mejor ….

Al- bella mira yo se que te sientes mal pero mira todo tiene solución, ¿vale? te quiero bella tranquila…

Alice salió por la puerta nadie estaba con migo era perfecto, estaba muy apagada siempre me había considerado una persona muy responsable madura para mi edad, pero esto me superaba no sabia como llevarlo, como enfrentarlo, siempre tenia una respuesta para una pregunta si no lo sabia una sonrisa bastaba ¿Pero ahora? No, ahora no, esto ya no serbia y no quería seguir con vida, quería morir, dormir y no despertar nunca así que fui a un estante que estaba sobre una mesita en mi habitación, cuando Edward me hemodialiso dejaron varios medicamentos, a si que busque, y encontré mi objetivo, un frasco con pastillas para dormir, en el decía que hacia efecto en máximo una hora era perfecto Edward ni nadie mas vendría antes esto era lo que necesitaba dormir y no despertar mas no quería descubrir el dolor que esta enfermedad aria en mi, esto seria lo mejor para todos para mi así que tome un puñado de 10 pastillas y las tome en total me tome como 35 pastillas no lo se llevaba 35 minutos estaba en mi cama me empezaba a sentir mareada, sin fuerzas me paré ¿No se porque? Yo quería que me encontraran en mi cama como si durmiera a si quería que me recordaran, pare en el instante me cai, esperaba el golpe pero a lo lejos escuche un grito era, ¿Era Edward?

DrE.- ¡BELLA!...

Si era el ¿Que hacia el aquí? El venia hasta dentro de una hora ¿no faltaba?...

DrE.- ¡Bella! ¡No! ¿Que pasa que tienes? ¡Por dios! ¿Que te pasa? ¡Dime!...

Después de todo ¿El se preocupaba por mi? No sabia por que, ¿Que me veía a mi? Era insignificante, pero su voz, su voz se oía muy lejos así que como pude hable…

Be- ¿Ed..edw…edward? Yo me tome pastillas todas pa..pa… para dormir ya no qui..e..ro vi..vi..vir.. te quiero Edward…

DrE.- ¡BELLA! Bella, ¡No! Despierta, tienes ¿Pero porque bella? Código rojo ¡CODIGO ROJO!….. solo pude sentir que del piso, estaba ahora en algo suave y alguien gritaba código rojo y me sumi en un sueño y la oscuridad….

O NO QUE LE PASA A BELLA NO POBRE EDWARD Y BELLA EN QUE PENSARIA?… BUENO NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI….

By:antoCullen::


	7. 7- Dándome cuenta del sol

**Los personajes le pertenecen a la gra señora meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia! No copien…..**

CAP. 6 DANDOME CUENTA DEL SOL .. POV EDWARD

Estaba en urgencias pasando consultas, claro una noche sin guardia, por culpa de Ros y Alice, ¡Hermanito me siento mal y quiero que estés con nosotras! Ah claro a buena hora se pelean con Emett y Jasper ¡Ahg! Creo que hubiera estado mejor de guardia que con esas lagrimas, pero mis hermanas son todo para mi, así que bueno cambie guardias con el Dr. Marcus Vulturis así que como tenia una 'cita' bueno pues tengo que estar viendo sus consultas. Termine rápido, hice mis notas, me sentía ansioso no se por que como si algo pasara así que me salí del área de urgencias, después de dejar los expedientes decidí ver a Alice y Bella, no se oía nada, cuando entre a su habitación bella estaba cayendo, corrí para evitar el golpe en su cabeza estaba como dormida, le hable y me dijo que se había tomado unas pastillas para dormir, no quería vivir, después de su explicación, grite código rojo la puse en la cama enseguida entraron enfermeras, y colegas, y le hicimos un lavado de estomago se había tomado un frasco de pastillas, el frasco decía 65 pastillas ¿Pero como? Logramos estabilizarla después de un pre-infarto, fueron unos minutos de lo mas agobiantes teníamos que actuar rápido tanto sedante en sus venas, por tanto tiempo era para que en mas de unos minutos que tardáramos muriera sedada completamente, después de ver su estado, seguros y fuera de peligro, me quede odservandola me sentía mal sentía una opresión en mi pecho, verla a si es como la primera vez cuando dormía por el desmayo sentía una opresión pero ahora sentía una herida que estaba supurando en mi corazón, no quería aceptarlo pero la quería la quería con toda el alma ¡Me, me sentí morir! Cuando me dijo de las pastillas y la vi derrumbarse ante mi…. No me había dado cuenta de que ya era de noche había estado horas, me acorde que Alice… ¡Alice! ¿Que paso con ella? La llame pero no respondía cuando estaba por colgar contesto…

Llamada*

Al-¿Hola?

DrE.- ¿Alice? Perdón la hora…

Al- No pasa nada Edward, oye te estuve esperando para la cena pero supuse tenias trabajo…- ¿La cena? ¡Rayos me había olvidado del mundo por toda la tarde dios!…

DrE.- Lo siento mucho duende, perdón te lo compensare, ¿Alice que paso? ¿Porque no me esperaste asta que llegara con tigo y bella?

Al-Bueno Ed. Ella estaba triste no se, me pidió que me fuera casi no hablamos estaba muy callada y dijo que quería estar sola así que la deje no estabas así que pensé que te vería en la noche, porque ¿Que le paso esta bien?...

DrE.- No ella, ella, intento suicidarse, tomo pastillas y tubo un pre-infarto, esta estable, Alice no se que hacer estoy desesperado Alice estoy ¡ahg! Estoy enamorándome de ella y no se que a ser…

Be- ¿Ed..ed..wa..edward?...

DrE.-Al. Te dejo ¿vale? A despertado tengo que verla…-es cuche mi nombre detrás era ella había despertado esto era muy bueno tenia que ver que no hubiera daños, había hablado con sus padres sobre esto ellos habían bajado a la cafetería para comer estaban cansados todo el día habían estado aquí con migo y ella muy angustiados..

Al- Edward voy para ya, ¿si? ¡No puede ser que emoción! ¿Tu enamorado? Tengo que verte y ver a bella estoy emocionada por ti pero tengo que ver a bella como esta…

DrE.- Ali. a eso voy no hace falta además es tarde cualquier cosa te llamo vale, bay…

Be- mmm auch esto ah.._después de todo sigue como siempre quejándose, como esto no puede ser ella es una niña, Edward como paso esto he, me cuestione yo mismo…_

DrE.- ¿Bella me oyes? ¿Bella?...

Be- ¿Cullen? ¿Edward que paso que haces?...

DrE.- ¿No te acuerdas de nada? ¿Que sientes, te duele algo? Deja te reviso.

Be- No esto me duele la cabeza el pecho…_-La empecé a revisar no parecía tener nada, sus reflejos estaban bien, su presión bien, su corazón latiendo, y creo que el mio latía a la par con el de ella Edward concéntrate._

DrE.-esta todo bien bella ok, te tuvimos que a ser un lavado bella ¿Hora si que demonios estabas pensando he?—_claro tenia que saber que estaba pensando para a ser eso que le pasaba tenia problemas que estaba enojado porque no savia que aria sin ella solo pensaba en ella, no dormía, me sentía mejor cuando estaba de guardia por que podía estar cerca de ella, lo se esto parece acoso pero algo me hacia estar pendiente de ella, respire varias veces para calmar mi tono no quería desquitarme con mi angel..-_¿No me respondes?...

Be- Edward es que yo, bueno no se, no quiero me siento mal no quiero vivir ¿Para que? Para estar así nada mas estar en el hospital no lo se Edward si déjame sola,

DrE.- ¿Para que? Para que agás lo mismo no, y por cierto te ibas mañana, ahora no, tienes que estar mas tiempo para ver tu corazón ¡!. Buenas noches bella cualquier cosa dime estoy de guardia.

_Me salí no le di tiempo de hablar, me sentía mal desesperado como nunca, pero es que me dolia el corazón, verla a si sus lagrimas correr por las mejillas, quería abrazarla consolarla pero ya no, ya no tenia una relación medico paciente, sentía algo mas por bella pero no podía, no sabia que hacer, claro esto era el principio de una oscuridad después de un eclipse…_

BELLA POV

Me sentía mal cuando salí de mi sueño, un sueño sin sueños nada todo blanco encontré a Edward junto sentado en una silla estaba de lado de la ventana hablando con alguien pero no distinguía con quien de irse pero ¿Por que se iba? Yo sentía una o presión en el pecho no sabía que era, mi corazón sentía que quería salirse 'no es correcto quererla', 'no podía era un error', claro el quería ha alguien en su corazón y no había vuelta atrás, yo lo quería pero no podía el tenia alguien ocupando su corazón, me sentía mal ¿Pues quien se fijaría en mi con esto? Mi corazón estaba mal, no se como mi voz salió de mi cuerpo, pero salió sin mucha fuerza pero el lo escucho ..

Be- ¿Ed..ed..edward?..

El me atendió me reviso me pregunto como me sentía si algo me dolia pero no nada solo mi corazón quise decir, después se fue salió sin ninguna explicación,.. después de eso no lo veía mucho solo en mis sesiones, estuve en observación y con Jasper el es un psicólogo por mi intento de suicidio tengo que estar con el, con el irradiaba paz jajaja, me ayudo a como decírselo a mis amigos y eso, ellos no habían venido bueno no me sentía preparada, que tal que ya no era lo mismo, mi padres venían todos los días claro no se quedaban en la noche por que no se podía, se iban asta tarde mis papas me daban todo el animo, a Edward lo veía cada tercer día en hemodiálisis pero me hacia la dormida no quería verlo cerca que lo tenia y lo lejos a la vez, me habían dicho que en un par de días me iba eso me tenia muy feliz ya por fin quería estar en mi casa, en eso sentí que se abría la puerta pensé que era Edward luego venia a checar en las noches de guardia pero no me hablaba a si que me hice la dormida pero no me llego su usual perfume, ¿Era jake?...

Ja- ¿Bella? Cielo, ¿Bella? ¿Bells?-_hay no ¿porque? Que estaba asiendo aquí el no debía, venir no quería que me viera no ¿Que le diría? ¡Y si no me quería no el era mi amigo mi hermano!_

Be-¿Jake? Que…como…¿Que haces aquí? ¿Como entraste? Pero es que..-_¿Tartamuda ahora?..._

Ja-bueno no me dejaron a si que me escabullí, quería verte por que tus padres nos dijeron que no podíamos, pero ¿Por que no bells? ¿Que te pasa?...-_esto seria difícil. ¡no! ¿como lo explico que? Digo no ah ni modo de una vez.._

Be- ¿Jake? Es que.. yo..es …que no quería que me vieran a si mira ya no es lo mismo yo no se si ustedes me dicen que ya no quieren estar con migo es que ya todo cambio es que Jake y…_no sabia ni que decir ni nada, todo lo decía eran sin sentido, y las lagrimas delatadoras estaban en mi cara ahg…_

Ja- ya bells para mira tu sigues siendo la misma bella de siempre divertida, amable, cariñosa, que con todo y nada se reia, se que es difícil pero para salir a delante se tiene que luchar, o no nos decías eso a los chicos y a mi, a demás ya los chicos te extrañan para que hagamos fogatas en la playa …_.-Jake subió el animo un poco mas, claro hablamos de una y nada de cosas llego la comida claro no me gustaba pero Jake izo de todo para que comiera asta me dio de comer en la boca, como niña pequeña, jake siempre me sacaba una sonrisa pues sonreía siempre sinceramente, el era mi propio sol como un puerto seguro, de pronto el sonido de la puerta abriéndose me saco de mis pensamientos, entro un chico de golpe, era como un gran oso intimidante jake se sobresalto y me tapo con su cuerpo…_.—¿Hey que pasa que no sabes tocar? ¿Quienes son?_... el chico lo miraba con enojo mucho enojo.._

XXxX- si se, pero lo que no se ¿Es que haces tu aquí? La entrada a este cuarto solo le esta permitida a los padres de la srita. Nadie mas, y tu no lo pareces o ¿si?_..—wo este chico si que era intimidante.,_

Ja-No, soy su amigo, soy conocido de la familia desde que éramos pequeños, bella lo puede confirmar, bells…_- hay por que jake me metia en esto era claro de que trataban de comparar sus físicos ¿o no?.-_

Be- ha si, si claro que nos conocemos sr,?._—claro éramos hermanos pero no le diría que se escabullo de los guardias o si mejor una respuesta corta jejeje.—_

Em- he si claro Emett, Emett McCarthy, srita. bella soy el jefe de seguridad, perdón por interrumpir nos vemos luego…_- ese gran oso me daba mucha confianza claro que a jake no porque no le quito de encima el ojo asta que salió, rayos ya era tarde en minutos vendrían por mi, para ir a mi sesión, con jake se me había ido el tiempo, en eso se abrió otra vez la puerta cuando me estaba despidiendo de jake claro me estaba sacando el aire por su abrazo, era Edward ¡Oh, oh! estaba con una cara que tenia muchas emociones como de ¿Furia? Enojo, sorpresa, ¿Pero por que? Parecía que hubiera visto algo desagradable..—_

DrE.- he lo siento Isabella en 10 minutos regreso, para ir al area de hemodiálisis, correcto perdón por interrumpir ,…_- y se fue pero que le pasa dijo todo con la mandíbula apretada parecía que se le iban a romper los dientes ¿Pero por que? …-_

Ja- bueno bells animo ya me voy, te veo luego hermosa, ¡Arriba ese animo! Te quiero nos vemos…-_y salió sin dejarme responder, una cosa era segura Edward estaba que no le calentaba el sol eso si, pasaron los 10 minutos y nada desidí meterme a dar una ducha no había tenido tiempo con jake aquí, salí en 15 minutos me vestí el agua caliente me había relajado mucho, me hice asta una trenza floja y nada después de 45 minutos mas o menos apareció el ogro digo Edward traía la misma cara de enojado me preguntaba que le pasaría, pero no quise despertar mas la furia lo conocía en las pocas semanas esa cara no me hables ogro a la vista jajaja, caminamos en silencio pasaba por el pasillo que ya conocía las enfermeras me saludaban, me prepare para mi tratamiento lo cual consistía en colocarme mi cubre bocas, lavar mis manos, y checar mi presión, sentarme en un gran sillón era cómodo, pero las primeras ocasiones me sentí muy mal así que no era tan cómodo, era un pequeño cubículo,(quiere decir que paredes de cristal separan a unos de otros en vez de pared ), donde tenia televisión, y DvD, pero no le ponía mucha atención a nada solo serraba mis ojos con mi música favorita y esperaba a acabar con esto Edward ya tenia el equipo preparado, y me estaba conectando yo serraba los ojos no quería observar esos ojos verdes…. Empezamos de ves en cuando me preguntaba si estaba bien,.._

DrE.- Isabella, después de tu tratamiento te vas de alta, ahora mismo tus padres están firmando tus papeles y recibiendo todas las indicaciones, y.._—lo interunpi claro dando le las indicaciones a mis ¡PADRES! Cómo no me tratarían como una invalida asi que mejor preferí preguntar y saber que si que no puedo hacer para estar informada..—_

Be- disculpa me podría dar esas mismas indicaciones a mi Dr. Cullen, bueno con mis padres de seguro ni al instituto me dejarían ir bueno que pensándolo bien seria muy conveniente jeje pero bueno eso no importa ¿Si se puede?_..—ok tal vez y solo tal vez puse cara de cachorrito mojada ala que el se rio si tal vez no salió bien ni modo, y si también se que me estoy comportando infantil al llamarlo Dr. Cullen pero el me dice Isabella no me gusta así ¡Que se aguanta!..._

HO! POR DIOS BELLA SI DESPERTO Y EDWARD ESTA ENAMORADO AH QUE BIEN ¡!

SE DEJARAN DE VER POR QUE EDWARD SE A SE EL ENOJADO?

BUENO NOS VEMOS EN EL SIG. CAPI….

By:antoCullen::


	8. 8- Irme sera lo mejor

Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran señora S. Meyer yo solo me adjudico la historia….

CAP. 7 IRME SERA LO MEJOR…CREO POV EDWARD..

Isabella se iba hoy claro Isabella si por dentro me moría cuando la llamaba así y sabía que le molestaba pero era lo mejor no podría tratarla como a las demás chicas yo sentía algo mas, algo que no debería pero que era imposible sacármelo del corazón, solo la veía cuando estábamos en las sesiones claro ella se asía la dormida sus respiraciones eran un poco alteradas o falsas se puede decir solo me quedaba observándola, había ya tomado mi decisión pero me preocupaba como se lo tomaría ella pensé en no decirle mis hermanas y mis padres ya sabían en tres semanas me iría, mañana abandonaría ya el hospital pues me daban dos semanas para el traslado la mudanza y todo eso ya tenía todo arreglado, hoy era el ultimo día, era lo mejor ir a Inglaterra estudiaría nefrología pediátrica, era un Nefrólogo de adultos así que me serviría especializarme por las mismas ramas, ok a quien quiero engañar me iría correría como un cobarde lejos de mi Bella, no era bueno nada podría salir bien, de seguro ella tenía novio, y su padre bueno me metería un par de balas en el cuerpo por fijarme en su única hija a sí que dijeran lo dijeran no me quedaría, estaba dirigiéndome a la habitación de Bella no toque gran error estaba abrazada de un chico moreno y alto le estaba sacando el aire por la cara de ella, cuando se soltaron y lo vi era el perro que puso en peligro la vida de mi Bella al no decir nada ese tal Jacob, quise correr y apartarlo pero me contuve el de seguro era su novio..

DrE.- He lo siento Isabella en 10 minutos regreso, para ir al área de hemodiálisis, ¿Correcto? Perdón por interrumpir ,…_-¡Ha! Tenia la boca muy apretada casi se me rompen los dientes, salí sin recibir respuesta, me fui al área de hemodiálisis, me fije que ya una de las chicas había terminado, así que le regrese su sangre y la desconecte, la cure todo, me tome mi tiempo claro le había dicho a bella en 10 minutos pero necesitaba, calmar mi enojo y mi corazón.. después de terminar la pese anote todos sus datos, y ahora si salí hacía el cuarto de Bella abrí y salimos en silencio se sorprendió al verme claro no tenia buena pinta mi cara pero dije controlar no cambiar, caminamos en silencio, algunas enfermeras la saludaban entramos al área ella ya sabía el procedimiento a seguir, como siempre en un total silencio eh ignorancia la conecte se ponía sus audífonos y no decía nada solo los abría justo cuando yo terminaba ¿Me pregunto si ponía la alarma? Pero esta vez tenía que decirle una no tenía muy buena…_

DrE.- Isabella, después de tu tratamiento te vas de alta ahora mismo tus padres están firmando tus papeles y recibiendo todas las indicaciones, y..._— me interrumpió, que le pasaba a esta niña ha me volvía loco…_

Be- Disculpa, me podría dar esas mismas indicaciones a mi Dr. Cullen, bueno con mis padres de seguro ni al instituto me dejarían ir bueno que pensándolo bien sería muy conveniente jeja pero bueno eso no importa ¿Si se puede?_..—jajaja no me quedo nada más que reírme de la cara que puso se parecía a Alice haciendo pucheritos si con una simple sonrisa me tenía a sus pies con eso me daban ganas de besarla claro me recompuse antes de que alguien me viera…_

DrE.- Claro que si, son muy sencillas solo tienes que seguir una dieta que te van a dar, cuidar lo que tomas si no puedes retener líquidos y eso puede ocasionar que te falte el aire, y te sofoques cuando corras o camines, asistir a tus sesiones cada tercer día los días que quedaran asignados son los días lunes, miércoles, y viernes, tienes que estar aquí a las 9 te darán el desayuno así que no es necesario que desayunes, he traer tu pijama como todos ya los has visto, en si aras lo mismo que ahorita solo que llegas y te cambias de pijama, mmm y eso es todo creo si se me olvida algo bueno tus padres te lo dirán ¿ok?…-_se veía confundida pero asintió después de eso no dijo nada serró los ojos en su habitual ''sueño'' terminamos todo salió bien, la acompañe a su cuarto sus padres estaban ahí, los salude y me despedí salí supongo que se cambiaria vi que la enfermera Chellse fue a buscarlos ya estaban listos entraron con el Dr. Marcus claro el se aria cargo ahora aria lo que hago yo apartar de mañana, empecé a platicar con zena era una chica muy linda tiene 22 años pero parece más chica si se puede decir pase unos momento muy vergonzosos con ella claro esta pues no quiere tener hijos no quiere que sus bebes sufran lo que ella pues cave esa posibilidad a sí que un día me echo la pregunta como una granada que métodos anticonceptivos podía usar y cada duda que se tenía o más bien se le ocurría me la a si a mi claro le dije que podría pasarla con un ginecólogo pero dijo que no ''no hace falta que en mi expediente este, este pequeño detalle y todos se enteren'' así que bueno aquí estaba yo con ella.._

Ze- Hola Dr. Edward lo estaba buscando quiero platicar con usted ya sabe pero no puedo hoy, ¿Lo podría ver en consulta el martes?..-_- claro era otro momento de preguntas que acaso había mas jejeje, los martes daba mis consultas y ella era la primera y ultima de la lista jejeje..—_

DrE.- Hola zena ahora que quieres saber bueno lo que sea será que le preguntes al Dr. Marcus lo siento nena pero hoy es mi ultimo día como medico mañana vengo a dejar papeles y me voy estaré unos días mas me voy a Inglaterra a una esp….-_No pude seguir por que sentí a alguien y oí su voz en una pregunta cortada…_

Be- T….t..te…vaz, p..pe…pero, a.. por.. que es que .. tu_…- decir que me sentí mal no es suficiente estaban las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y preguntando y ablando entrecortada mente por los sollozos salió corriendo después de decir eso trate de alcanzarla pero en eso sonó mi localizador y me vosearon no podía ir tras ella aunque quisiera era una emergencia solo me despedí de zena con la mano…_

POV BELLA

Edward me explico todo tendría que venir 3 días bueno eso seria un martirio bueno un poco mas llevadero sabiendo que Edward estaría con migo aunque no me hablara estaría a mi lado a poyándome, me cambie con la ropa que mama me trajo, luego la enfermera la srita, Chellse, vino el Dr. quería hablar con nosotros, salimos hacia a ya claro me explico lo mismo que Edward, me hablo de un trasplante con eso ya no tenían que a ser las hemodiálisis podría vivir como una persona normal, tomando medicamentos de por vida pero aria mi vida lo mas normal, pero eso no me importaba a venir 3 días y depender de esto era mucho mejor, claro había que hacer los estudios a mis padres, y ver había probabilidades de que no fuéramos compatibles, o el riesgo de un rechazo que mi cuerpo no lo aceptara, cuando dijo eso me asuste le quitaría un órgano a uno de mis padres para yo estar mejor y que no funcionara eso ya no me gusto eso no era justo claro mis padres me calmaron cuando le dije eso al medico ellos adrian todo por mi, amaba a mis padres, lo que no entendí es porque el dijo que llevaría mi caso ¿No era Edward el encargado? Salimos con mi nueva cita para mi tratamiento el viernes empezarían, a serle los estudios a mis padres, vi que Edward estaba platicando animadamente con una chica de cómo 20 años así que en lo que mis padres terminaban el papeleo fui a despedirme, pero lo que escuche me callo como balde de agua helada ¡Se iba, se iba!...

DrE.- Hola zena ¿Ahora que quieres saber? Bueno lo que sea será que le preguntes al Dr. Marcus lo siento nena pero hoy es mi ultimo día como medico mañana vengo a dejar papeles y me boy estare unos días mas me voy a Inglaterra a una esp…. _Lo corte antes de que dijera algo mas no podía no, no podía irse se supone que el seria mi a poyo pero se iba por que la persona, ella por eso se iba la que ocupaba su corazón…_

Be- T….t..te…vaz, p..pe…pero, a.. ¿Por.. que es que?_…- salÍ corriendo después de decir eso no quería pensar no quería saber nada solo estar sola quería morirme a eso se refería el Dr. Marcus, el era importante para mi era todo no podía estar en donde el no estuviera claro el no me hablaba últimamente pero sabia que estaba pendiente de mi y eso era suficiente para mi solo eso estuve como 15 minutos llorando a fuera sentada en el escalón me limpie mis lagrimas y trate de recomponerme antes de que mis padres llegaran, mi cara debía de se un poema porque mi madre se espanto aunque le dije que no era nada, cuando llegamos me subí a mi cuarto no quería saber nada ni de nadie así que me encerré con llave, llore como nunca, no se en que momento me quede dormida, los primeros rayos de sol atravesaron mi ventana no quería parame no quería nada hasta que tocaron mi puerta, debía de ser mama estaría muy preocupada, a si que sin saber abrí la puerta, me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida era….era Alice, Alice ¿Que Asia aquí?..._

Be- ¿Qué haces aquí Alice? Digo me encanta que estés aquí pero ¿Como?...

Al- Bueno Bella supe que te fuiste de alta ayer que fui a verte, perdón por no ir pero me fui de viaje con una colección, bueno y pues averigüe con Jaz tu dirección y vine ¡Para ir de compras!_...- jajaja la duende tenia pila desde muy temprano eran la ella estaba con una pinta que parecía de salón, y de compras ja eso era algo que no me gustaba..-_Bella ¿Me tendrás aquí o iremos? Ándale mira no compraremos solo miramos y vamos a comer algo ¿Vale?._..—quien podría decirle que no a ese pucherito de perrito mojado jejeje.._

Be- Ok Alice deja me doy una ducha y me cambio, quieres algo yo tardare con esto tardo un poco mas_..—con el catéter tardo mas de lo debido, dado que no lo puedo mojar .._

Al- He no te preocupes aquí te espero ¿Si no te molesta?...

Be- No claro que no, bueno estás en tu evitación_..—ella solo se rio entre al baño y me di una ducha cuando sentí el agua sobre mi piel y mis músculos, se relajaron, salí en mi bata claro se me olvido algo importante, mi ropa, y que si dejas a Alice en tu habitación sola con un armario, bueno tendrá listo tu atuendo, yo no tenia ganas de nada pues me escogió unos Jeans que me llegaban arriba de la rodilla claro muy cortos, una blusa de mangas cortas rosa, con una camisa a cuadros enzima y mis convers de bota negros, solo sonreí era una diseñadora claro tenia que escoger mi ropa, pero bueno mi armario no era el mas completo en moda, y yo no tenia muchas ganas que digamos y Alice lo noto,…_

Al-Bells, si no tienes ánimos lo dejamos para otra ocasión, mira que podemos quedarnos a ver una peli mas agosto vale si _..-a Alice se le notaban las ganas de salir y si se tomo la molestia de venir no iba a ponerme toda especial a mi me gustaba ir de compras ¿no? Bueno no mucho pero salí se notaba..—_

Be- No, no Ali es solo que no nada olvídalo ¿Entonces ya me puedo ver en el espejo? No creo que se pueda a ser mucho pero bueno._..—Alice me dio vuelta para que me mirara valla era mi misma ropa todo pero me veía como otra muy diferente me maquillo muy poco, y mi pelo mi mayor dueto por las mañanas, ahora estaba hecha en una coleta con risos y pequeños mechones saliendo, me veía muy bien..—_Valla Alice me veo wo Alice me encanta ¡Eres un genio!..

Al- Bueno no es nada vamos ¡Se a se tarde!_...-salió dando pequeños saltitos a esa chica parecía un duende …_- ¿No desayunaras bella?_..—la comida no era en estos tiempos mi compañía mas buena a si que mejor evitarla…_

Be-He no, no, tomamos algo por a ya vamos se a se tarde vale_...- me despedí de mama mi padre ya se avía ido, nos íbamos en el coche de Alice valla decir que eso era un coche era quedarse corto, digo no sabia mucho de coches pero era solo de un muy llamativo color amarillo canario, claro el trayecto fue en una plática de cosas muy sin importancia, claro hicimos un tiempo muy corto a Port Angeles, no quería que Alice me volviera a mencionar el tema de la comida así que mostré interés en la primera tienda ella se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada claro, así por lo menos 15 tiendas mas, ¿Y faltaban mas? Pasamos por una pista de hielo así que fui y compre las entradas Alice claro me miro muy mal porque ella quería comer y yo bueno seguía huyendo de la comida, hice un puchero estilo Alice y sonrió en lo que yo me ponía los patines ella salió a dejar las compras en una de las tiendas de su confianza, cuando entramos me sorprendí Alice patinaba de lo mejor y yo bueno me caí un par de veces, cuando por fin deje de caer agarrándome del barandal, patine o camine hasta el centro sentí un mareo valla de por si me caigo ahora mareada menos no se que paso empecé a sentir mas mareada de pronto vi todo negro espere a sentir el piso de hielo en vez de eso sentí unos cálidos y fuertes brazos, y su voz esa voz de todos tenia que ser el ¿Que este aquí?..._

Ho quien apareció?

Bueno les dejo otro capi nos vemos con otro después vale…..

Que les esta pareciendo la historia tomatazos porrasos likes, comentarios los vulturis?

By:antoCullen::


	9. 9- Ángeles y verdades

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a la gran señora Meyer yo solo me adjudico la historia…._

CAP. 8 'ANGELES Y VERDADES' POV EDWARD

La enana me había hablado quería que saliéramos, tenia ganas de patinar claro no quería salir pero ella salió con ''tienes que pasar tiempo con tu hermana favorita'' así que quedamos en vernos en Port Ángeles llegue temprano eran las 2pm. A las 2:30 pm, decidí entrar a patinar según a las 3 quedamos así que observaba por si la veía, hasta que 20 minutos después la encontré, pero ¿Estaba con Bella? Parece ser que estaban discutiendo de algo y Alice no quería entrar a la pista ¿Por qué? En eso se que Bella entro al área donde te daban los patines, así que a proveche para ir a las bancas desde hay vi a Alice como siempre le sonreía a Bella, después de cómo 10 minutos logro no caerse quería estar con ella ayudándola para que no se callera pero no, de pronto vi que avanzo hacía el centro se balanceo y callo no sé como llegue antes de que se diera un buen golpe en la cabeza…

DrE.-¡BELLA! ¿Bella cariño me escuchas? Bella …-_por dios estaba mas blanca de lo normal …_

Be-¡NO! ¿No tu, porque tu? ¿He?._..- que mas me reí si pero por que decía esto en ese momento llego Alice preocupada.._

Al- Bella o por dios vez te dije que comiéramos llevas desde en la mañana sin probar bocado y ayer me imagino verdad iré por un jugo algo Edward que date con Bella cuídala._..—claro como si tuviera que decirlo yo la cuidaría con mi propia vida, así que la cargue con todo y la llave hasta las bancas la cante claro como no ella se quejo…_

Be- Edward bájame antes de que nos caigamos los dos ¡Edward!...

DrE.-Claro que no Bella soy un excelente patinador así que no caerás ya te tengo listo. …-_en eso llego Alice con el jugo claro por que no lo dejo y se fue, Bella ni cuenta se dio, claro como no.._—listo Bella toma esto te hará sentir mejor vamos.._—la cargue asta quitarle los zapatos y quitarme los mios, me coloque los mios y después los de ella, salimos de la pista y claro se quejo ella podía caminar pero yo quería tenerla así abrazada a demás se caería si bien se caía, después de un desmayo quien sabe.._- ¿Ahora si ya te sientes bien?...

Be- Si Edward gracias me voy adiós_..- claro que no, no, dejaría a demás Alice se había ido tendría que ir caminando o en taxi..-_

DrE.- Entonces ¿Antes me podrías explicar que demonios pasa? Es que ayer acabas de salir ¿Ahora quieres entrar de nuevo al hospital? No comes en las primeras 24 horas después de tu salida ¿Que pasa que tienes dime bella?._..- pero me iba como un cobarde a la ciudad a otro lado a miles de quilómetros no creo que tuviera derecho pero me preocupaba…_

Be-¡NO! Claro que no es solo que no se, no me da hambre, y a demás ¡TU! Tu quien te crees para hablarme así tu que te vas a que te importa, tu te vas en unas semanas me dejas no te importa ¿Así que, que mas da? Esta vez me voy y no me vuelvas a buscar gracias _….- ¿Me leía la mente o que? Lo mismo pensé pero ¿Porque ella quería que me quedara? No, no podía dejarla ir eso no, se que me iba en unas semanas pero tendría que ver que ella estuviera bien ¿no?..._

DrE.- ¡BELLA! Espera vale deja tan solo que te lleve a tu casa ¿si? Alice se tuvo que ir con Jas a sí que me izo prometerle que te cuidaría ¿si? Por favor …-_ok le roge pero es que ¿Si se iba y le pasaba algo? No, no…_

Be- ¿Edward cuanto crees que te creo de todo lo que has dicho he? Pero Alice y tu sos unos mentirosos, pero descuida no me entero de nada, y esta bien anda vamos solo porque no me quiero perder o algo peor a un que te advierto esta lejos…-_dijo si, si, si, claro se entero de la verdad pero iba a estar una hora con ella bueno decir que tenia una sonrisa en mi cara era poco...-como no Bella se decidió a aplicarme la ley de hielo no me hablo en un principio del viaje a su casa, no sabía que decir pensaba en como invitarla a salir no se a la mejor ella no le gustaba, mientras pensaba en como decirle golpeteaba los dedos en el volante de mi volvo en eso ella se aclaro la garganta…_

Be- Edward si me vas a invitar a salir o me quieres decir algo, dilo tus golpeteos me vuelven loca literalmente,..—_ o sea me quede así de ¡WTF!.. así que le respondí con una pregunta…_

DrE.- ¿Ósea que si te invito aceptarías?...

Be-jejeje muy listo pero dije que dijeras lo que tenias que decir, mas no que aceptaría lo que me pedirías...-_claro como no todo lo que yo decía ella lo cambiaba lo transformaba a su manera y me confundía muchísimo mas claro no se lo aria saber, ella me dio la dirección claro yo ya la tenia registrada en el GPS del coche para no perderme Alice antes de irse lo había hecho me había salvado de una buena así que le pregunte a Bella lo que quería no se ni como pero lo hice…_

DrE.-Bueno Bella ¿Me arias el honor de salir con migo no se a cenar, al cine, o caminar no se?...-_claro ella iba cambiando de expresiones conforme yo iba hablando, ¿Sorpresa, y alegría? Claro me izo también sufrir al no responder rápido y empezó a negar pero ¿Que por que? Claro mi alegría se esfumo…-¡_NO! ¿Por que no?...

Be-No, si digo no ha que si pero ¿Porque ''cita''?...—_creo que disfrutaba de torturarme…_

DrE.- Bueno déjame formular la pregunta ¿Vale?…-_ella solo asintió _…- Bella me arias el honor de ir a una NO cita con migo…-_claro me asegure de recalcar la palabra 'no cita' ella solo rio y negó me tense tanto que contuve el aire en mis pulmones…_

Be- Me lo pensare faltan unas pocas cuadras para llegar a mi casa veremos, a y ¿Por cierto Edward? Respira..._- claro me quería hacer sufrir, como siempre ah claro que hice lo que dijo, y la ley del hielo se izo de nuevo, llegue y estacione el coche, ni cuenta se dio hasta que yo hable …_

DrE.- He Bella ya llegamos, ahora si dime,..—_claro izo a salir del coche salí del coche para abrir su puerta pero ella ya estaba en la acera, ¿Que nadie era paciente ya?...-_ He ¿Que acaso no conoces la paciencia? ¿Oh a los caballeros?...

Be- Eh no, pero gracias por intentar serlo, he mi respuesta es si,..—_mi cara era de confusión hasta que comprendí pero era tarde ella me explico claro…-_ a la NO cita, si tu dime que día y la hora, buenos no vemos he supongo que tu sabrás cuando jejeje adiós…-_y se despidió con un beso en la mejilla claro como no, cuando reaccione ya estaba corriendo hacia su casa, la verdad ¿No supe como se las arreglo para correr y no caer en el trayecto de mi coche a su casa? En fin rodee mi coche y entre, puse en marcha iba a mi casa claro no fue hasta unas cuadras después, me di cuenta de la realidad, tenia.. ¡TENIA UNA CITA CON BELLA! Hay no es necesario decir que tenia una sonrisa en mi cara como tonto….._

Oh una cita!

Bueno les dejo otro capi nos vemos con otro después vale…..

Que les esta pareciendo la historia tomatazos porrazos likes, comentarios los vulturis?

By:antoCullen::


	10. 10 UNA CITA Y UNA DESAPARICIÓN

Les recuerdo que los personajes son de la gran señora S. Meyer yo solo me adjudico la historia…..

CAP. 9… UNA CITA Y UNA DESAPARICIÓN …POV BELLA

Cuando entre a mi casa tenia el corazón al mil, ¡Casi se me salía por la boca! Después de la carrera que hice desde el coche de Edward, claro no fue más que un beso pero para mi fue, ¡Puf nunca avía echo algo a si! Con nadie y con Edward ya estaba dándole el beso ¡wo! En cuanto mis labios tocaron su piel, su mejilla sentí una corriente eléctrica creo que eso fue la causa de la carrera, otra de mis dudas era ¿Porque me invito a salir a mi? Digo ¿No se supone que sale con la srita. Denaly? ¡Pero por dios TENIA UNA CITA CON EDWARD! Me desmaye literalmente deslizándome por la puerta cuando mi madre salió de la cocina y me encontró sentada en el piso, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta hasta que me sacudió y me pregunto qué pasaba, claro no le dije la verdad solo que avía sido un día de compras muy bueno por cierto la enana me debía una, subí a mi habitación más feliz, hasta baje a cenar cuando papa me hablo, claro me pregunto de seguro mama ya le avía dicho, le conté casi todo casi, menos la comida y la siguiente cita con Edward, después de recoger todo lo de la mesa me subí a mi habitación me di una ducha en cuanto el agua toco mi piel me sentí mas relajada, cuando mi cabeza tocaba la almohada mi cel., sonó ¿Quien sería el inoportuno a estas horas? Conteste sin ver quien era, para mi sorpresa quien contesto me dejo ¡Petrificada!...

Be- Bueno quien sea que sea hable, porque esta interrumpiendo mi sueño de belleza...-_claro como tenia sueño y bueno me pongo de mal humor…_

DrE.- Oh lo siento perdón, disculpe srita, por haber interrumpido tan favorable sueño benéfico...-_esperen quien era y mire la pantalla de mi cel._, _el numero no lo reconocía, así que volví a colocar la bocina en mi oído…-_bueno es que no conoces mi numero así que por más que mires la pantalla no lo descubrirás a sí que mejor dime ¿Ya estas acostada no?_...— ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo sabia? Alguien me estaba vigilando por dios, me puse nerviosa claro papa y mama no estaban me avían dicho que saldrían a dar un ''paseo'' …-_¿Asustada?...

Be- NO ,…-_ok estaba aterrada…-_ ok y para que lo sepas mi padre es el jefe de la policía y sé que no dudaría en meterte una bala por estar jugando con migo así que colgare…-_colgué lo más rápido, estaba asustada, después de colgar, mi cel., sonó claro otra vez el mismo número, ¡Hay por dios! sonó 4 veces mas y luego un mensaje …_

_MENSAJE**_

_-Hola bella no te espantes, soy yo Edward contesta, por favor no quise asustarte..._

…_.ah mal dita sea no puede ser el…el me ¡Ah! Como que no le contesto yo misma le hablaría!..._

_LLAMADA***_

_Estaba esperando claro me hacia esperar, nada mas porque era media noche y no quería salir porque sería un castigo realmente malo, si no iba a su casa y lo ahorcaría,…._

_DrE.- _Hola bella perdón, mira yo….-_y lo interrumpí ha mira que no hablaría ni para pedir disculpas…_

_Be-_Mira Edward sabes nada mas por qué no puedo, salir si no ya estaría en tu casa ahora mismo asiéndote hasta lo inimaginable….-_el solo soltó una gran risotada claro comprendiendo el significado de mis palabras bueno se oían no en muy bueno en doble sentido dios…-_no te rías pero sabes con no volverte hablar es más que suficiente castigo, claro Alice me dio ese consejo lo pondré en practica así que la ley del hielo, bueno Edward hasta luego...-_pude oír como suspiro muy fuerte y trato de que yo no colgara claro no con mucho éxito..-, claro estuvo llamando como una hora eran la una de la mañana hasta que recibí un mensaje claro de él, que decía que hasta que contestara no pararía así fuera toda la noche, a estas alturas ya había puesto mi teléfono en vibrador mis padres estaban durmiendo, así que le mande un texto no quería que siguiera con esto, mañana tenia que ir a mi tratamiento temprano al hospital así que desvelada y con ojeras no era buena idea…_

_MENSAJE**_

-Edward por favor mañana tengo un compromiso muy temprano y no ME DEJAS DORMIR te parece si hablamos luego ok buenas noches y recuerda tu provocaste que no te hablara no me gustan los sustos. Bueno te quiero saludos buena noche…

Pulse enviar claro pasaron 2 horas y no mando respuesta, yo estaba durmiendo, así hasta la mañana gracias a dios, después de levantarme y meterme al baño me puse mi ropa unos pescadores, y una blusa extra ple azul con un bolero y mis convers negros, salí hacia mi coche claro papa había dicho que si no iba con alguien ni manejara, pero mi licencia decía libre así que no ronpía las reglas literalmente. Cuando llegue al hospital vi el coche aparcado de Edward claro, como si no, entre a H.D. como si nada, hice mis deberes como paciente me conectaron pensé enserio que vendría a verme por lo del mensaje no se, pero no en poco tiempo me quede dormida sin mas termine mi tratamiento y salí cuando estaba ya afuera me sentí mareada claro adentro ningún síntoma y afuera todo ¡Ah que desastre! Estaba por llegar a mi coche cuando un dios griego me distrajo como no Edward recargado en mi auto parecía un modelo, se dio cuenta antes de que llegara de mi presencia y me dio una sonrisa de por si estaba mareada la sonrisa derritió mis piernas, pero no le daría la razón…

DrE.- Hola Bella he venido por ti por lo de nuestra NO cita ¿Recuerdas?...-_claro como olvidarlo pero con el susto de ayer no estaba tan segura de querer ir con el, el pareció adivinar así que se apuro a hablar…-_ bueno es también mi manera de decir lo siento no era mi intención asustarte ayer perdón, a si que, ¿Que dices aceptas el paseo?...-_Alice debió de enseñarle porque izo un puchero Alice y ya estaba mi corazón latiendo al mil…_

Be- Está bien iré con tigo, pero antes a donde sea que vallamos, ¿Podemos ir a comer?...—_claro como no se rio de mi y acepto, cuando me dirigía al lado del conductor me lo impidió ¿Pero que?..._

DrE.- No, no, señorita usted va de este lado..-_¿O sea como? Pero por que este que creyó vio mi seño fruncido y se apuro a decir….-_¿Crees que no te vi? Que cuando venias te mareaste Bella no voy a dejar que manejes ok..

Be- Edward estoy perfectamente ok, pero no tengo ganas de contradecirte así que vamos muero de hambre…

DrE.- Bella he tenido pacientes, pero tu las superas a todas eres una cabezotas, vamos, ¿He te parece comida italiana?...-_ha o sea me comparaba con sus pacientes ¿Cuantas de ellas las tratara a si como a mi?…-_¿Bella? O si quieres podemos comer china o no se…

Be- Italiana, he ¿Me acabas de comparar con tus demás pacientes?...

DrE.- He … he.. yo no claro que no solo dije que er…-_mejor dejarlo a si no valla a ser que…_

Be- Ya entendí ¿vale? …-_después de eso no hablamos mas yo no sabía que decir y bueno el no hacia el intento por hablar, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que aviamos llegado y me abría la puerta del copiloto, valla que tal un caballero.._

Bueno ya están de camino a su primera cita que tal Edward molestando y dando sustos yo quiero que mede uno a mi jajaja nos veos en otro capi ¡!

Que les esta pareciendo se merece likes, tomatazos, porrazos, comentarios, los vulturis?

By:antoCullen::


	11. 11 CITA Y UNA DESAPARICIÓN (PARTE 2)

Les recuerdo los personajes le pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia…

CAP. 10 UNA CITA Y UNA DESAPARICIÓN (PARTE 2) POV BELLA

DrE.- Valla ¿O estas siendo paciente o estás en otro lado?...

Be- No estoy en otro lado pero gracias por intentar jejeje…

DrE.- ¿Eso quiere decir qué? …-_ya estábamos en la entrada y la recepcionista nos indico la mesa pero ni siquiera vio nada, solo dio su nombre Cullen ¿Que paso aquí? Me perdí..._

Be- He nada oye ¿Ya tenias reservación?_…- el solo asintió…-_bueno y como sabias que aceptaría pude decir que no…

DrE.- Bueno hubiera venido solo a comer, pero estoy seguro que te hubiera convencido, eso tenlo por seguro…-_ok eso me desconcertó nos sentamos el ordeno claro como no…- - _lasagña.  
-carbonada (estofado)  
-agnoloti (pasta rellena)  
-risotto (arroz con azafrán)…. Pero que rico se me estaba asiendo agua la boca, cuando yego la comida no platicamos mucho yo no sabía que decir y el ni pio..

DrE.- Bueno y que tal ¿Ya entraste al instituto? Yo creo que ya estás en condiciones ¿no?...- el instituto bueno eso era un tema a parte por esta semana no ira papa dijo que no pero mama bueno dijo que si podía salir porque no ir al instituto, así que estos días no iría …

Be- Bueno en realidad empiezo el lunes que viene para ponerme bien al corriente, y tu ¿Ya tienes todo listo para ir a Inglaterra?...

DrE.- ¿Me estas corriendo? Y si ya he contando esta semana mas dos mas tengo que estar haya en mi puesto, ya tengo todo arreglado por ahora estoy bueno disfrutando unas pequeñas vacaciones por decirlo a si.._- me sentía mal sentía una opresión en el pecho por que el se iba y yo no podía hacer nada…_

Be- Que bien, bueno estuvo riquísima la comida, ¿Bueno ahora si ya estas contento con nuestra no cita? ¿Ahora si me puedes llevar a mi casa?

DrE.- Bueno si, pero ¿Que tanta prisa tienes de irte de desacerté de mi? ¿Te caigo mal o algo así?...-_no puede ser pero que mas la verdad si estaba mas que feliz de estar con el pero el no decía nada y yo le notaba incomodo..._

Be- No claro que no Edward es so..lo.. solo que tu bueno te noto incomodo …

DrE.- No Bells al contrario me encanta estar con tigo, ya se escoge que mas quieres hacer pero de una vez te digo te tengo una sorpresa mmm exactamente a las 9 pm. Asi que, que mas…-_haber, haber de que me perdí , ¿Una sorpresa? A mi no me gustaban las sorpresas…_

Be- He no estoy segura de que me gusten las sorpresas , además tengo que llegar a mi casa temprano, y bueno ¿Te parece ir a la feria esta a unas cuadras de aquí creo? ¿sí?...-_bueno la feria había llegado hace unos días desde hace meses sabíamos y Jacob y la manada habiamos quedado en ir, ¿Pero ir con Edward? Me parecía una idea muy atractiva…._

DrE.- Claro que si como no, deja pago la cuenta y nos vamos…

Be- Ten Edward yo pago…-_claro como no negó y pago el, me dejo con el dinero en la mano, salimos rumbo a la feria me moría de los nervios pues no me gustaban mucho esos juegos sentía que se caerían pero ok solo respira Bella otra ves estaba metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Edward estaba ya con la puerta abierta de mi lado genial…_

DrE.- Bells otra ves ¿Que pasa tienes algún problema? Dime, puedes confiar en mi ¿Ok? …

Be- Si Edward es solo que me dan un poco de miedo, lo se lo se yo quise venir pero así como me gustan me aterran jejeje pero anda vamos te tengo a ti para cuidarme o ¿No?…-_valla eso no lo pensé solo salió el solo rio y asintió….-Había muchos juegos mecánicos, todos me atraían pero en especial quería subirme a la montaña rusa, Edward despareció de mi vista en lo que yo contemplaba algunos y decidiéndome a cual subir, cuando apareció traía los boletos claro no dejaría que yo pagara nadan como era de esperarse…_

DrE.- Bueno ¿Ya decidiste a cual subirte, o lo hacemos al azar?...

Be- Eh no, ya he decidido, quiero subir a la montaña rusa, bueno si quieres ¿A menos que te de miedo?…

DrE.- Jajaja no, ¿Pero no eras tu la que tenia miedo a los juegos?...-_claro tenia miedo pero también me gustaba la adrenalina, así qué bueno por eso mismo me gustaban estos juegos…_

Be- Bueno si pero me gusta la adrenalina, en este caso esta gana así que ¿Te subes con migo o me subo sola?….—_claro no lo deje responder salí directo a la fila y el me siguió …_

DrE.- Solo de pensar que estarás sola haya riba ni pensarlo, vamos…-_subimos los dos juntos en el carrito ¡Wo! El paseo fue impresionante me abrase a Edward como si fuera a caerme del carrito, Edward me correspondió el abrazo, cuando bajamos, para mi mala suerte tropecé con mis pies el me agarro antes de que el piso tocara con mi cara, ¡Gracias al cielo! Porque si no ¿Como explicaba el golpe?..._

Be- Gracias, ¿Vamos a otro juego? ¡Quiero subir a todos!...- _subimos a los carritos chocones, al carrusel, al trompo, y barios mas creo que me pase Edward estaba mas que verde cuando bajamos del trompo, habíamos llegado cerca de las 2:30pm. Después de comer, y ya eran las 8:30pm ¡Dios era tardísimo! Mi padre me mataría desde que salí en la mañana, y no había hablado para avisar cuando Edward se detuvo en un juego de puntería le dije que tenía que irme….-_Edward ya es muy tarde y no he hablado a mi casa ni avise, enserio me tengo que ir, vale gracias me la pase muy bien pero ya es tarde,…

DrE.- Bells relájate ¿si? Mira solo este cual quieres y nos vamos vale….-_puchero Alice todo lo puede y me convenció, ha yo solo asentí... señale un oso rosa como de medio metro, como no Edward paso cerca de 5 partidas de 3 tiros cada uno y no le atino a ninguna botella,…_

Be- Haber galán asteé a un lado, tendré que regalarte una osita tu no das una…

DrE.- Haber demuéstralo si eres tan buena…-_pedí una partida y al primera metí los 3 tiros claro Edward se quedo con la boca abierta, me entregaron al oso y se lo di a el…-_Eh ¿Que es esto? No Bella es tuyo..

Be- No me lo ganaste para mi, así no vale, así que este es el primer regalo de nuestra cita vale bueno al menos que no lo quieras me lo llevo..-_como siempre las palabras salieron primer ¿Regalo de cuantos? Hay dios cierra mi boca, después de decir eso hice el intento de quitárselo pero se negó…cuando llegamos a su coche se puso en marcha pero tomo otra dirección, haber me perdí, ¿A donde íbamos?...-¡_Edward este no es el camino a mi casa! ¿A donde vamos?...-_Solo rio pero cuando vio que fruncía mi ceño me respondió…_

DrE.-Bueno recuerda que te dije que te tenia una sorpresa, ya se no te gustan, pero bueno es mas algo así que te quiero enseñar algo mas que una sorpresa, es un lugar a donde me gusta ir cuando tengo problemas o me siento mal y quiero desaparecer de todos, solo será un momento..

Be- Esta bien, ¿Pero que es_?...-el solo negó dándome a entender que lo vería hasta que llegáramos claro está, ¿Adonde seria que me llevara?..._

Bueno la primera cita y celos de bella jajaja que tal, disculpen mi falta de ortografía, y comidas pero no se me da mucho saber nombre se me da mas hacerlos platillos jajaja espero sea de su agrado el fic ¡Que bien bueno que se merece likes, porrasos, comentarios, tomatazos, los vulturis ¿?

By:antoCullen::


	12. 12 UNA CITA Y UNA DESAPARICIÓN (parte3)

Les recuerdo que los personajes le pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia….

CAP. 11 UNA CITA Y UNA DESAPARICIÓN (parte3) POV Edward

Había pasado con Bella un día que iba a pasar con Alice, la lleve a su casa pero quería hablar con ella ¿Así que? Que más le hable a la enana que me dio su número solo con prometerle que la llevaría de compras en Inglaterra, le marque claro ella no tenia mi numero, trate de hacer una broma pero me salió mal y se asusto más de lo debido, claro le pedí disculpas y le marque más de una ves pero me mando un mensaje que la dejara dormir por que tenia que ir al hospital, no insistí mas a sí que la deje, a primera hora estaba en el hospital esperando a ver si la veía pero nada, entre a la oficina de Marcus, estaba checando unos expedientes….

Mar- Edward qué bueno que estas aquí, necesito que me ayudes a ver este caso no confío en nadie más para darme su opinión, o perdón no se a que has venido disculpa..

DrE.-No te preocupes Marcus a ver dame, órale esto está muy mal difícil,…-claro empecé a leer el expediente en un momento el se excuso para ir al área de hemodiálisis, eso me recordó a Bella, termine de leer y explicarle a Marcus la situación y mi opinión en el caso en la tomo con gusto a sí que me despedí de él, eran las 12:30 seguro Bella ya estaba saliendo la espere en mi coche ¿Pero como vendría hasta aquí? A sí que moví mi coche al lado del suyo y me recargue en él. La invite a comer y después quiso ir a la feria, nos subimos a todos los juegos yo estaba más que mareado, antes de irnos quise regalarle un peluche claro no le di a ninguno pero ella le dio al primer tiro y me lo regalo eso me puso feliz ''el primer regalo de nuestra cita'' won el primero me encanto como sonó eso, después nos pusimos en marcha a la sorpresa que le tenia, ya aviamos llegado todo estaba a oscuras…

DrE.- Ya llegamos Bells_,…- la ayude abajar y la encamine al centro y desaparecí para prender las luces enseguida se ilumino el prado, este prado era parte de un terreno donde tenia una cabaña, le había mandado a poner luces, y aplanar en forma de un circulo…-_que te parece este es mi lugar especial por decirlo a si…

Be- Es.. es … her..mo…hermoso no se Edward gracias por enseñármelo me encanta…

DrE.-Ahora es de los dos, nadie sabe de el, solo tu Bells, se que a veces te sientes mal deprimida por todo lo que pasa yo igual cuando pierdo a algún paciente siempre vengo aquí a relajarme, reflexionar se que no es lo mismo pero quiero que vengas cuando te sientas a si y quieras estar sola…

Be- Gracias Edward es muy lindo de tu parte y a si lo mantendré para mí solo para mi nadie lo sabrá…- _nos sentamos en la hierba arriba de una manta estuvimos halando de los planes bueno ella me conto sus planes, terminar el instituto, y quería ser escritora, o chef, yo quería estar en ese futuro pero era imposible, después de un rato de hablar, en un momento nuestras miradas se encontraron y no pude reprimir el deseo de besarla, me fui acercando y cuando vi que no se alejaba acorte el espacio y la bese primero tierno pequeños roses de sus labios pero mi cuerpo quería mas, a si que pase mi lengua por el contorno de sus labios pidiendo permiso, para entrar permiso que me fue concedido, penetre su boca la invadí, recorrí cada centímetro de su boca con mi lengua nos separamos por la falta de aire, pero mantuve nuestras frentes unidas, los dos teníamos las respiraciones agitadas por el beso…_

DrE.-Bella yo... no sé que me paso perdóname mi…-_y me corto poniendo su dedo en mis labios y sonrió, por dios quería matarme..._

Be- No Edward si no hubiera querido te hubiera detenido, pero no lo hice porque quería a s…- _y la corte con un beso uno basto para a serme adicto a ella pero no podía esto estaba mal a sí que termine el beso bruscamente ella se dio cuenta cuando me separe...—_perdón Edward mira yo no soy muy experta en este tipo de cosas tu eres el primero yo lo siento si hice algo mal perdón…- _dijo bajando la mirada, me sentí feliz y triste feliz porque era yo el primero, triste porque no había hecho nada mal era yo y mis remordimientos…_

DrE.- No Bells no has hecho nada es solo que esto no está bien tu eres una niña yo soy un adulto, Bells esto está mal está mal que yo haga esto mira yo_…- y me callo otra vez…_

Be- Edward yo se que está mal pero yo te quiero Edward y no sé qué hacer pero no importa tú tienes razón lo siento ¿Edward puedes llevarme a casa?...-_sabia que se sentía mal avía herido sus sentimientos la ayude apararse no sin antes atraerla hacia mi y darle un beso como el de hace un momento…_

DrE.- Bells yo también te quiero y es un sentimiento más fuerte del que puedo decir o explicar eres mi sol, el sol de mi día...-_salimos del prado después de unas declaraciones y decirnos cuanto nos queremos, me dirija hacia su casa cuando aparque ya avía empezado a llover, era una lluvia muy espesa no se podía ver a sí que aproveche para darle un último beso a Bella y salir por el paraguas a la cajuela del coche, ayude a Bella a llegar al porche de su casa cuando Charlie salió Bella se tenso ante mi agarre…_

Cha- ¿Bella cariño pasa? Ah se te hizo tarde mira..

DrE.- Sr. Swan buenas noche yo solo traje a bella mi hermana se sintió mal de repente y no pudo venir a dejarla, y no quise que se viniera sola por cualquier cosa yo me despido buenas noches...-_solo escuche un gracias de Charlie, espero Bella entendiera con eso no me dio tiempo de decirle la cuartada, me fui directo a mi apartamento le hable a Bella la cual me explico que avía entendido y Charlie no izo mas preguntas ya que se excuso cansada…A la mañana siguiente muy temprano recibí una llamada de el hospital de Inglaterra sobre una cancelación esta era mi oportunidad de no irme podría cambiar mi destino podría ir a Seattle en vez de Inglaterra no estaría muy lejos de ella salí en mi coche directo hacia haya no me di cuenta que mi celular estaba muerto hasta que llegue haya, lo olvide me dirija directamente a las oficinas estuve todo el día viendo destino cambios pero nada me fui al hotel cansado de tanto dialogar así pase tres días, sin poder hacer ningún logro, no llame a nadie no quería dar falsas esperanzas, y así fue no logre nada a sí que emprendí mi viaje de vuelta quería ver a Bella pero hoy 11 de julio, teníamos una comida pendiente todos en casa de mis padres así que llegaría a mas tardar a la 1pm, ….._

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Algo raro no creen? Pero en fin este fic como algunas saben…. No saben? Bueno como les decía fue mi primer fic, osea que yo no era buena, era lo que le sigue de pésima, eh ido mejorando jajaja, así que si, por eso son cortos, o no se entienden muy bien, no cambio la historia porque fue publicada así, así se queda como la idea original de mi pequeña mente en esos años, oh dios! Los años pasan! Soy vieja jajaja … ok…

Comentarios, likes, los vulturis? No? Bueno nos leemos pronto…

Cambio y fuera…

Locura realizada….

By:antoCullen::


	13. 13 DESAPARECIDO POV BELLA

Les recuerdo que los personajes le pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer o solo me adjudico la historia espero sea de su agrado….

CAP. 12 DESAPARECIDO POV BELLA

El prado a donde Edward me llevo era impresionante, le dije que lo quería y el también me lo dijo, me beso con una pación que era extraña para mi sentía algo en mi pecho, no sabía describirlo, en el segundo beso él se separo bruscamente pensé que había hecho algo malo pero no, el solo sentía que esto estaba mal y a si era pero no quería pensar en eso, cuando llegamos a casa, estaba una lluvia muy espesa, Edward me dio otro beso apasionado antes de bajar y rodear el coche para ayudarme a salir, cuando estábamos en el porche salió Charlie me tense ante el brazo de Edward pero el actuaba con una normalidad excelente y se despidió de Charlie, claro que pregunto que como estaban las compras con Alice claro la cuartada….después de esa noche no recibí noticia alguna de Edward en los próximos 3 días pensé que me sorprendería en el hospital como el otro día pero no, era domingo en la mañana me sentía mal el no me había hablado eso solo podía significar algo el no me quería solo quería un polvo con migo acostarse y después irse a Inglaterra como si nada, otra más en una lista, ¡No eso me pasaba por estúpida! No se cómo pero golpee el vidrio de mi armario tan fuerte que se rompió y me corto la mano con varios cortes me sangro a sí que la llave y puse una venda alos 30 min, llego Alice ¡Coño! ¿Qué hacia? Salí y no se dio cuenta hasta que puse mi mano en mi regazo inconsciente mente….

Al- ¡Bells que te paso! ¿A ver?...

Be- Ah nada, nada, Alice es solo un raspón…-_claro no me creyó, y tenia una mancha de sangre ¡Diablos!..._

Al- Quería ir a comprar unas cosas, pero esto es más importante, vamos a casa de mis padres para que papa te revise, y me digas que paso…-_claro cómo no, cuando llegamos a la casa de los padres de Edward era muy grande y espaciosa, con grandes ventanales…-_ahora dime que te paso.._- me dijo antes de bajarnos pero en eso se abrió la puerta de la casa y salió una mujer no más alta que la duende, su pelo era de color miel cobrizo, y su cara era en forma de corazón, que en seguida se transformo en una sonrisa, al ver a Alice a sí que le conté un monologo…_

Be- Me corte con un vidrio, el vidrio era del ropero de mi armario vale no es nada…-_claro nada mas se me rompió la mano con múltiples cortaduras, nos bajamos y la mujer abrazo a Alice, con mucho cariño…_

Al-hola mami, mira ella es Bella Swan, Bella ella es mi mama Esme, mama ¿Y papa donde esta? Necesito un favor …

Es-Hola Bella, he si Alice si esta, ¿Se quedan a comer verdad? Emett y Ross vienen en camino, ¿Que les parece?….-_genial como negarme a una señora tan linda hay esta familia es hermosa y Esme es tan dulce…_

Be-Claro que si Sra. Cullen, mucho gusto en conocerla…

Es- Ah cariño no, solo dime Esme nada de señoras, ¿O es que me veo tan vieja?...-_por supuesto que no, pero hay ¡Dios! Me avía metido en aprietos, en eso venia bajando un hombre de cabello rubio dorado, se veía muy joven aunque no pasara los 40 años, en eso saludo muy amable mente claro el Dr. Cullen…_

Car- Buenas tardes señoritas, nos agrada su visita…

Be- Buenas tardes Dr. Cullen,…-_siempre tan educado claro Alice salto hacia su padre, parecía un duende con energías extras no sé cómo le hacia…._

Car- Ah Bella no me digas Dr. Cullen, dime Carlisle, oh Alice cariño ya no soy tan joven me vas a tirar….

Al- A papa no eres tan viejo todavía me aguantas…-_que bueno el cambio de tema pensé que Alice por un milagro se le había olvidado mi pequeña herida pero ¡No!...-_Ho si es cierto ¿Papa puedes por favor revisar a Bella de la mano? Traía una venda y no me quiso enseñar la herida, pero le está sangrando…..-_¡Hay dios! ¿Por qué no se le olvido?..._

Car- Claro que si, Bella ven por favor…-_iba a dar una escusa o algo pero él se apresuro a negarme...-_y no acepto un no por respuesta ¿O vamos al hospital?...

Be- ¡NO! Es decir ya voy tres veces como para ir una más, y enserio no es nada, Alice exagera …-_nos bueno me guio a mi hasta un despacho y Alice venía detrás claro, izo que me sentara en uno de los sillones, y empezó a quitarme la venda, yo me aguantaba claro que me dolía pero no quería darle motivos a Alice, Carlisle tena su maletín a un lado para hacer me una curación, creo que exageraban.._

Car- Huy Bella ¿Pues con que te cortaste, o lastimaste? Tendré que darte unas puntadas, no te dolerá ok te dormiré la mano...-_claro de vio de ver mi cara de asustada, claro Alice estaba atenta ella quería saber que me paso.._

Be- Bueno me lastime con el vidrio del espejo de mi ropero, ok Carlisle, ¿Pero es necesario? No pensé que fuera tan grave...-_y oí un bufido de parte de mi duende favorito…_

Al-Oh si un accidente muy raro ¿No crees bella? Carlisle ¿Verdad que eso no es cierto?...-_claro que no asta yo misma sabía por las marcas que había golpeado el espejo con el puño hasta romperlo, mas no que se había roto por sí solo, y Carlisle lo sabia…_

Car- He no Alice por las heridas no es a si cariño, me puedes a ser un favor en el cuarto de baño esta un bote de alcohol tráemelo por favor este no alcanzara…-_creo que más que eso quería preguntarme algo en privado…_- ¿Bella? ¿Por qué golpeaste el espejo? Se por las marcas que no fue como dices, solo no lo dije porque Alice se preocupa mucho por ti, has de tener tus razones, pero puedes contar con migo vale…-_le iba a responder cuando Alice entro, Carlisle ya me avía puesto la anestesia en mi mano por qué no la sentía y se dispuso a trabajar con ella, yo me distraía viendo los cuadros no quería ver la sangre si no me desmayaría o peor vomitaría y no eran opciones validas, Alice salió cuando o yo el ruido de un motor, Carlisle me vendo la mano y dijo que volviera en una semana, para quitármelos puntos, me quede un momento sentada el salió para ir a ver a los chicos, cuando me acerque a la ventana vi a Alice y y…¿Ed..edw..Edward? Que hacia aquí yo me tenía que ir ¿Pero cómo? Baje en silencio para despedirme de Esme pero escuche el final de la conversación de Edward y Alice…_

_**Al- ¿Pero qué demonios te pasa Edward? ¿He? Te vas, no me importa si fuiste a asuntos legales tienes que hablar con ella ahora…**_

_**DrE.- Si Alice lo sé, por eso estaba con Tanya ya arregle todo no fue muy sencillo, además también tengo que hablar con Bella tengo que explicarle todo antes de irme no quiero que piense cosas que no son, Tanya no se lo tomo muy bien pero que mas da Alice la quiero y no quiero perderla ahora que me doy cuenta de las cosas se tiene que adaptar vale…**_

_**Al- Eso lo hubieras pensado antes Edward eres un tonto y no quiero que lastimes a mi amiga ok, Tanya es primero no se lo merece Edward creyó en ti, y Bella está en casa tuvo un accidente, yo no me lo creo papa tuvo que darle unas puntadas, Edward piensa lo que haces….**_

Antes de oír algo más, me fui hacía la salida quería irme las lagrimas estaban cayendo por mi mejilla me las limpie pero choque con Esme ¡Diablos, quería salir! …

Es- Querida ¡Oh por dios! Te ha dolido no te preocupes ven, te daré un analgésico ven…-_en eso entramos a la cocina y hay estaba Edward solo claro ¿A quién más quería ver? (nótese el sarcasmo), Edward me miro y se le salieron los ojos cuando nuestras miradas se toparon, cuando se me acerco ya no estaba Esme a mi lado pero retrocedí los pasos que Edward había dado…._

DrE.- Bella no, necesito hablar con tigo mira yo…-_lo interrumpí ¿Que quería decirme que no me haga ilusiones? ¿Que solo quería pasar un rato con migo y ya? No, no quería escucharlo solo quería irme…_

Be- No Edward, no tenemos nada de qué hablar, disculpa me duele mucho la mano y qu..-_y esta ves fue el quien me interrumpió y acorto el espacio entre nosotros y tomo mi mano con delicadeza y le dio masajes circulares, se sintió muy bien …_

DrE.- ¡Dios Bella! ¿Que te paso, mira tu mano pero es que con que te cortaste? Yno me digas que fue un accidente porque no me lo creo…-_valla pero como supo algo a si quite mi mano con brusquedad y mala idea me dolió asta el alma sisee de dolor..-_ven siéntate te daré algo para el dolor, tienes que descansar…

Be- Edward puedes irte a con tus hermanos yo ya he me voy y estaré bien...- h_ice amago de salir pero él me detuvo pero ¿Por que lo hacía? ¿Si él estaba con tanya? Y mi voz mental respondió la pregunta, porque solo quiere jugar con tigo no es lo mismo que tú sientes…_

DrE.- Ah ha señorita usted no trae coche así que yo me ofrezco como voluntario para llevarla, y no acepto un no…-_y se fue por sus llaves el camino fue en silencio estaba metida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta a dónde íbamos hasta que paro el coche estábamos en el claro donde me había traído hace cuatro días ¡Que lógico! se bajo para abrir mi puerta pero la abrí antes solo sonrío ¿Qué diablos quería? No era suficiente con lo que oí bueno técnicamente no escuche nada…_

DrE.- Necesitamos hablar..—_no respondí solo le mire…-_- ok ¿No me hablaras? Bueno entonces necesito hablar con tigo y explicarte lo que paso….

Valla, valla que habrá pasado para que no le hablara? Si estará jugando con bella? jajaj sone como novela bueno el próximo capi lo veremos …. Espero les este gustando

By:antoCullen::


End file.
